Mysterious Mind
by CrazySakuraHarunoXD
Summary: Sakura Haruno isn't normal. She never has been. So what happens when she can enter any world? Why she does what any girl would, she catches everyone's attention and turns everything upside down. Prepare yourself, because this pink haired girl can do anything!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome, Sakura

Mysterious Mind

Hey guys! Crazy here, now that this isn't just an idea, and now a story, im revising the first few chapters!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

One single little knife is what Sakura Haruno's life once revolved around. What do you do when you are born into a situation where every day you are abused? Physically. Emotionally. All you know is abuse, pain.

Hate.

Every time she saw the knife she was struck by it's horrible beauty. A little knife engraved with little cherry blossoms, forever stained with her blood. Hundreds of times that knife had sliced into her skin by her mother's hand, leaving her screaming, crying. Leaving her wishing for death.

Wondering for what reason did she have to deal with this? What did she do to deserve such pain upon her?

By a gorgeous women she called mother, with painted smiles on her bright pink lips, her light blue eyes filled with hate for the pink haired child, and pleasure as she tortured her own flesh and blood.

By the father who never interfered, simply watched with dead eyes as his wife tortured their helpless daughter, with a sick sort of fascination.

The only thing that interested them anymore was the pink haired girl's screams, her pain, her tears. For seventeen long years, this is what Sakura was subjected to, the abuse and hate of the only people she knew to be family.

And, during this time, something formed in Sakura's mind. A protective mechanism. This was the birth of Inner Sakura.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Inner had taken her somewhere, promising to take her far away from parents. That was all she knew. She felt light warmth on her skin, and she lightly traced her hands over her slight body. Finding none of the many scars left on her body courtesy of her mother and that little knife. She let out an amazed breath, her eyes opening in surprise. The soft peridot color revealed to the new world.

She pushed herself up, examining her room. It was extremely elegant, filled with victorian style furnishing, the color scheme full of gold, black, and white. She lay in a large queen sized bed, a golden comforter sporting black and white flowers covering her tiny form. He pale pink hair was splayed all around her like a halo. Unlike when the other world, here she was well taken care of. Her hair was long and shiny. Her body was healthy, strong. She was well fed, far from malnourished. This alone brought tears to her eyes, so different from what she was used to. Inner cooed consolingly from inside her, trying to calm the lilliputian pinkete.

"Sakura, darling?" a sweet voice cooed from the white door near the head of the girl's bed

Sakura tensed, and turned to the woman who had taken the place of her mother in this world. Her eyes widened, She was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a soft brown, with tints of gold that fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a warm shade of honey brown that spoke of adoration and love. Sakura almost flinched... kindness... it was almost frightening after so many years of cruelty.

Sakura slowly opened her mouth "...yes... mother...?"

The woman walked towards her, eyes warm and she reached out, expecting her little girl to hug her in turn. Only to watch in shock and slight horror as the small girl flinched back violently.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

The child ducked her head, and murmured "Ah, nothing. I... um... good morning, mother."

Anna, her mother of this world, was absolutely confused, her daughter was acting so strangely! She shrugged it off as a phase. "Good morning, dear! Breakfast will be ready soon. Get ready for school dear."

The small pinkete nodded, watching as the woman sauntered out of the room.

And she smiled. A mother that actually wanted to touch her with kindness. It was so foreign, and so wonderful.

She closed her eyes, cheerily thanking Inner for a chance at a happy life.

A happy life...

–––––

Crazy: There we go!


	2. Chapter 2 Ninja Academy, Meet Sakura!

Mysterious Mind

Chapter Two. Ninja Academy, Meet Sakura!

Hello! Crazy here! I was surprised by the feedback. I could not be more touched! Thank you, and I am so happy my idea is liked so well. I do not own Naruto! Or any other characters from any anime I borrow from.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

As a side note, in most, if not all of my stories, Kratos and Anna will be Sakura's parents. Lloyd will be her older brother.

There will not be a Uchiha Massacre in my story.

Oh! It was pointed out to me that I forgot ages, I apologize for this over sight! All ages on this will be from chapter one to three. Sakura, before inner took her away, was 14. She is in her 7 year old body currently.

Rookie 9-will be 8

Garra- 8

Kankuro-10

Temari- 11

Team Gai- 9

All sensei's/ parents are in their late 20s or early 30s

Lloyd's team is in the 12-13 range

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Sakura had finally finished preparing herself. She stood in front of her white vanity's mirror. She wore a dark blue shirt with three slashes on her sleeves, with tan shorts that went to her knees. Her shoes were simple black ninja sandals. She wore a pair of fingerless black gloves, and her long hair was pulled back by a golden beret so her bangs would stay out of her face. Her weapons were held in a simple black bag that rested on her hip. Sakura nodded at her reflection, deeming herself ready.

She descended the stairs that led to her room on the second floor, marveling at all the well furnished rooms and facilities in the large three story home. She reached the living room at the bottom of the stairs, meeting Anna.

"Alright! You have eaten you're dango?"

"Yes mother."

"Brushed you're teeth?"

"Yes, mother.

"Do you have all you're school supplies?"

Sakura held up her shoulder bag, smiling sweetly "Yes mother."

"Good! Lloyd will be taking you to school, and he will retrieve you after. Have a good day, darling!" Anna bent over, kissed the slightly confused pinkete's forehead, and walked into the kitchen.

Sakura stood motionless, confused. 'Lloyd?'

'Thats your elder brother, he absolutely ADORES you. He is thirteen, only recently placed on a genin team. He's a bit of a bonehead, but he's a really good guy.'

Sakura calmed, a serene smile taking over her face, 'Thank you inner.'

'You bet!'

As Sakura waited, she realized something. This is the most she had ever smiled in her life. It felt so nice to smile... she closed her eyes, blissfully. She was so grateful to inner, without her she would never get to be so HAPPY. Something she never felt with that horrid woman and her doll.

"Sakura–chaaaaan! Sorry I took so long!" She turned to the stairs to the boy she assumed to be Lloyd. He looked very much like Anna, but there were strong hints to the father in him too. She wondered when she would meet her father in this world... Back to Lloyd, he was cute, with natural charm. A silly grin painted on his face, he had reddish–brown eyes, and spiky brown hair. He had two errant strands that hung in front of his face. Out of the corner off her eye Sakura noticed a flash of blue. Her eyes drew to it, resting on a pale blue gem on the boy's hand.

She noticed a matching stone was on her own glove. It emitted a gentle glow. She finally realized there was a diamond-shaped gem attached on a gold base between her collar bones. This gem was golden in color. It was hidden under her shirt.

Her brother grinned down at the girl and scooped his baby sister into his arms running right to the academy. His swords Flamberge and Icifer, clanging in their sheaths at his sides. He was so happy their father was going to teach her to use a longsword. Lloyd was allowed to teach her to use dual swords. He couldn't wait! He wondered which she would prefer? All too soon, he had to set her down. He grinned down at her, ruffled her cotton candy strands.

"See you soon Saki!" he then ran to where his sensei Raine and his teamates– Colette and Zelos –were waiting.

Sakura watched him go, a light smile on her face. She then turned to the building. She found it somewhat intimidating, but it didn't matter. Sakura straightened her back. No matter what happened, she would do everything to succeed.

She was done hiding in the shadows. Done being treated like she was less than others. She would NEVER let herself be treated cruelly ever again. And she would protect this family she had been given. People as kind, as loving as them, deserved to be protected. And she would. With every fiber of her being.

She will become strong.

That is a PROMISE.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Naruto saw a girl he had never payed attention to before. She was extremely cute, she had hair the color of cherry blossoms. Her eyes were a gentle peridot green. She wore a blue shirt, black pants, normal ninja sandals, black gloves with a blue gem and golden base walked with a determination, but he couldn't hear the sound of her steps.

She was... Sakura Haruno. She was one of those girls that liked that jerk–face Sasuke. He had never really noticed anything about her other than her hair before now. Why did he notice her now?

So imagine his surprise, and everyone elses, when one of Sasuke's fangirls didn't go anywhere near his seat. This was the first day that anyone had ever REALLY noticed the girl. She ignored everyone's surprise, and immediately started reading a book called "The Ninja Rules"

Naruto had officially earned his first crush. Much to Kyuubi's amusement.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––two months later––––––––––––––

Sakura Haruno was at the top of her class. She didn't seem to know anything other than training, reading , and dango existed. She had easily earned herself a fan base, boys and girls alike.

Sakura was one of the smartest in the class, almost more so than Shikamaru. Their IQ tests revealed Shikamaru to be at 180 and Sakura's at 176. Sakura was easily the smartest among the girls.

Sakura was one of the strongest, rivaling sasuke. Much to the raven boy's chagrin (and interest, its what started his crush on her). Also easily out shining the other girls. She wasn't afraid of the sharp tools, she didn't mind getting dirty, and she could get as rough in the training as any of the boys.

She was the quickest learner. Out of any of them. She could watch someone do something, and her body would copy it to the T. As intelligent as she was, it was easy for her to figure out what to do. Adults whispered about her constantly, she was considered a prodigy.

Her parents, Kratos Haruno and Anna Haruno could not have been more proud. Lloyd was given even more reason to work hard.

But of course, this was only just the beginning.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––

Crazy– Okay chapter two! So, Sakura the prodigy? BOTH Naruto and Sasuke falling for her? What will Kratos and Lloyd teach her? What is the meaning of these crystals? Find out!

Sakura: Mou, Sasuke–san? Naruto–san? Are you alright? You are blushing. Do you have fevers?

Sasuke; Ah No! S–Sakura, my parents would like to meet you. Would you come over for dinner?

Sakura: Demo,I have a lot of training to do. But thanks anyway.

Naruto: HAH HAH! YOU GOT RE–JEC–TED!


	3. Chapter 3 The Crystals and The Uchihas

Mysterious Mind

Chapter three

The crystals, The Uchihas.

Crazy here! I don't own Naruto! Or the characters, much the same with any other characters or anime I borrow from.

Sasuke's point of view

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

He had the PERFECT plan. Sakura couldn't deny his invitations to meet his family any more! Sasuke talked about her constantly, especially to his kaa–chan. He was enamored with the pinkete, she looked more delicate than her name sake, but she proved time and again she was strong as any boy. Sasuke thought she was almost as cool as Itachi–nii. Of course, his constant bragging over her caused his parents to want to meet "Sakura, the prettiest, coolest, smartest... (his bragging continues)"

Fugaku wanted to see if she was as great as sasuke said. Of course, he knew she could never be, daughter of Kratos Haruno or not. She IS, after all, just a civilian. He would just need to prove it to the boy, so he could focus on training again. No son of his would be with a CIVILIAN.

Mikoto was just so amused her little Sasu–baby had a crush!

Itachi was just too focused on his training to notice too much.

Sasuke would never know until too late that Naruto Uzumaki planned to crash the party. There was no way Naruto would let Sasuke–teme get anywhere near his girl!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––

Kratos Haruno stood in front of his children. His arms were crossed over his chest, his favorite position. Kratos was a swordsman, at one time before Konoha he was a mercenary. He had a sword he forged himself that was called Ifreet, a sword made of fire. His enemies said that when he forged it, the demon spirit of fire was woven into his plain sword, and it exploded to flame. They say it only marked him, a scar the shape of a wing on his hip. Kratos was never burned by the sword again since.

He, like his children, wore gloves. His, like Sakura's, were black fingerless, a gem also attached by a gold base to his right hand's glove. There was a notable difference though, his gem was a pale green. Though, unlike the kids, his was attached directly into his skin. His glove had been made to work around the gem and it's base, appearing to be just an accessory on his glove.

Kratos was a handsome man. He, like his son, had spiky hair, red–brown eyes, and a broad, lean figure. His hair was a strange color, a deep maroon.

Kratos grunted, and held up his hand, showing the green gem. "These are called expheres. These are a family secret. Everyone outside of our family sees them as a simple accessory, or a clan symbol. It WILL remain that way. (He sent a pointed glare at his kids, more Lloyd than Sakura. Lloyd was more likely to blab than her. The child and teen nodded their understanding, comically serious faces on) Now. These spheres allow us to bring our potential out, to bring out our strength to its highest. They have been in the family for generations, NEVER take them off. When you are 16, they will be attached by that gold base directly to you're skin. They bring out the most potential when attached directly. When added too early, they have the potential to destroy you're body and turn you insane. Questions?"

Sakura looked at him with thoughtful eyes, raising a small hand.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"If thats what this one does (gesturing to the one on her glove) what is the purpose of the one on my chest?"

Kratos seemed to pale, and he closed his eyes, breathing a sigh. "I will explain that one when you are 16, after we attach the exphere to you're skin. Anything else?"

Lloyd nodded "Yeah, why does only Sakura have that one on her chest? Not even you have one."

Kratos tilted his head "She was born with it there. It's an extremely rare occurence that happens among the Haruno females. It only happens about every thousand years."

Sakura suddenly had a worried frown, "Is this gem dangerous when attached to the skin as it is?" Lloyd's eyes widened in realization, throwing his little sister a frantic look, then swinging his head to their father. His eyes demanding an answer.

"No. If it was, Anna and I would have removed it. (his face turned gentle , his soft eyes locked on his precious little girl) We would never let harm come to either you or Lloyd–den. You know that."

The girl ducked her head in embarrassment. Lloyd looked extremely relieved. Sakura murmured "Sorry."

Kratos' stony expression returned, "No. Don't appologize. It was a valid question. Anything else?" The two remained quiet. He then gave his kids a slight, warm, loving smile.

"All right. Let's go back hom–"

He was interrupted by an Uchiha boy who got right in his little girl's face, much to Kratos's displeasure, and demanded she attend dinner with him and his family.

Kratos had never liked Uchihas. One in particular irritated him, and he could tell this boy was his offspring. He glared at the boy, the kid better get away from his daughter. NOW.

Sasuke was oblivious to the glare boring into his back. hIs eyes focused on the his crush. She frowned gently, "I don't think..."

Sasuke interrupted. He would NOT accept any answer than yes.

"Please, my family really wants to meet you!"

Lloyd looked curiously down at him "Hey aren't you Itachi's little brother?"

Sakura Kratos and Sasuke were surprised Lloyd knew who Itachi was. That he seemed familiar with them.

Sasuke scowled, annoyed that he interrupted his Sakura–time "Yeah. What of it?"

Lloyd smirked at the kid. "Alright. Sakura will go (Kratos was appalled, Sakura was surprised, and Sasuke suddenly liked this guy) but only if we all go."

Sasuke frowned, "All?"

Kratos glared at his son, hoping he would shut his trap. As usual he did'nt. "Yeah, Dad, me, Sakura, and mom. Otherwise we won't let Sakura go at all."

Sasuke scowled. He wanted it just to be Sakura. But, if he could finally get her to his house to meet his family (he wanted to rub his 'girlfriend' in his father's face) then so be it.

He grumbled "Fine."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Sakura was surprised. She rather wished she had just gone home. Ever since they entered the Uchiha residence, Sasuke's father was constantly sizing her up, and was always trying to make her embarass herself. Fugaku was actually impressed with her, even if he didn't show it. That didn't stop him from making her uncomfortable. Or for glaring hateful daggers at her and her family. Especially Kratos.

Mikoto and Anna had hit it off, becoming quick friends. They were both such happy, kind people it was only natural they did. Mikoto had fallen in love with Sakura the moment she saw the small girl and her unique features. Mikoto understood why her little boy liked her so much. She hoped that she would become her daughter–in–law one day.

Kratos was sulking and glaring back at Fugaku. Itachi and Lloyd were in a debate about kunai and shuriken. Which was better? Simply said, after the Haruno's first arrived Lloyd challenged Itachi to a spar. This was the whole reason Lloyd insisted on coming to the dinner with the uchiha brat. Despite the fact that Itachi is far higher in rank and skill, Lloyd still held his own. Itachi deemed Lloyd a worthy opponent and they almost instantly became friends.

Sasuke? He was trying to get Sakura to talk to him. He was sitting right next to her, sitting extremely close, their small shoulders brushing. Sakura answered with simple, disinterested sentences. She wasn't overly social, and wasn't too interested in conversing. She would be perfectly content to eat in silence. But, Sasuke was getting HIS way, and since he could help it, didn't let her have her silence. Sakura, though annoyed, didn't want to snap at him or hurt his feelings. Maybe he just wanted to be friends or something.

That is when Naruto Uzumaki came bursting into the Uchiha estate in all his eight year old blond glory. His eyes shone brightly on Sakura. Until he noticed how close Sasuke was sitting to her. His blue eyes darkened with jealousy. He went running at Sasuke with an outraged yell.

That was the day when Sakura Haruno met her two best friends. The devil duo. She was the gentle little angel. Until their antics went too far.

She didn't mind teaching her favorite nit wits a lesson when they needed one.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Okay guys! Big time skip in the next chapter. Here are the ages

Sakura will be 11

the rookie nine– excluding Sakura– will be 12

Team Gai will be 13

Teachers and parents in their mid thirties.

Gaara is 12

Kankuro is 14

Temari is 15

Sakura's looks, skills, and her clothing will be introduced in detail in the next chapters.

I was asked about pairings. I won't be adding specific pairings until MUCH later. Sakura has a long road ahead of her, but there will be strong hints of almost all guys and Sakura. Until a later date, this is a Multi–Sakura fic.

I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4 It Really Begins!

Mysterious Mind

Chapter Four. This is Where it REALLY Begins.

Crazy here! Thanks so much to my reviewers and readers. You guys are amazing! I already put the ages in my last chapter, but here they are again.

Sakura–11

Rookie Nine (excluding Sakura) 12

Gaara– 12

Kankuro– 14

Temari– 15

Teachers and Parents early to mid thirties.

Lloyd and teammates are 16

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––

She breathed in, and let it out slowly. Her eyes were closed tightly, relying completely on her own sense of her opponents fighting styles and on her hearing.

Her first opponent was quick and light, she used long range attacks, mostly consisting of lightning attacks. It took this opponent a long time to go through the signs to complete her jutsu. This gave Sakura time to focus on her close range opponents. Sakura could hear her hands flitting through the signs, most likely making a thunder blade. She also donned a long spear, but merely for defense. Other than her large amounts of chakra and her control of it, offence was far from the woman's forte.

The next, one of the close–range fighters, like her used dual swords. This one was rash, his movements full to the brim with his energy. This made for extremely powerful attacks, but he tired quickly, and his movements were sloppy. Too much force leads to nothing, especially if he fights against someone like her, with a quick, analytical mind. It became easy to dodge his attacks, and gave her many openings to slash at him.

The last opponent was easily the strongest. He used a two–handed long sword. He put the exact amount of force and speed into his attacks that it was hard for her to fight with. She was almost always on defense with this one. His experience with the sword was obvious, and she could feel the burn of the sword's flames, unnervingly close to her skin. He could also use long–range, unlike the other two, who specialized only in one or the other. This made him all the harder to fight, since he could flit through jutsu after jutsu in quick sucession, but fight with his quick, powerful slashes.

Sakura opened her eyes. She dodged the lightning blade that came crashing down after, just in time that her more rash close ranged opponent got caught in it. His body writhed in pain only for a few seconds, his teammate getting rid of the blade the second she realized what happened. The third opponent came at her, slashing at her abdomen. She deflected with practiced ease, her golden sword clutched in her right hand shimmering in the sun light. The deflection caught him slightly surprised, for a long enough time for her to take a hard stab at him with her other sword, the black blade glinting menacingly. He jumped back, but she wasn't done. He hardly ever made any mistakes, so once he made one you had to get ruthless, and go after him with everything you have. With a determined expression, Sakura launched herself high into the air.

She came down, her body now positioned so her shoulder would slam into the ground, her swords held in a position that they would slam into the soil as well. With a yell of "Demonic Circle!" Sakura focused her chakra into her swords and her shoulder, releasing a shock wave when she hit the ground, sending her opponent flying back into a tree, and out of the practice ring they had made in the clearing.

Her second opponent came slashing at her, thinking he saw an opportunity now that she was on the ground. Sakura drew up her swords from the soil, only to smash them back down again, propelling herself and her weapons into the air and away from her attacker with the force of it. Good thing too, just as she had flown away, a jutsu sent from the woman of the group sent the ground in jutting spikes, that would have caged Sakura, leaving her prone and defeated. It was small enough she would not have been able to move, and the spikes strong enough to take her abnormal strength and struggling.

Sakura landed gracefully, and yet again drew up her swords, running forward into a clash of her swords with her opponent's own. She smirked at him, saw his confusion, and dropped to the ground. He was sent forward since he had been pushing against her swords so much, surprise, and dread, obvious on his face. He knew he had lost. Sakura kicked him in his stomach, also sending him flying.

Flashing in a burst of speed, nothing but a flash of long, bright pink, and soft blue with glints of gold and black, Sakura stood behind her last opponent, black sword poised so it could cut up and into her heart, her black blade held tightly against the woman's neck.

The two girls remained quiet for a while... until the woman smiled. Sakura let her own smile appear, and put her swords into their sheaths at her sides.

Anna Haruno turned to her daughter "Now, you are truly a ninja. Not only in academy standards, but Haruno standards." slight tears in the sides of her eyes shimmered, "I am so proud of you, Sakura. We all are." The brunette hugged her daughter seemed unreal. Her two babies were both ninja now. Sakura would be meeting her team and sensei TODAY. She held her little girl tighter. She hoped she was ready for the life ahead of her. She would have to let her girl go to school again soon, for the last time. Then she would start her job.

"Thank you, mother." Sakura whispered, a serene smile on her face. Her head was buried in her mother's shoulder. It was almost just like that first day in this world, only she wasn't as small. Even if she was still pretty short.

Sakura looked up when she felt her brother and father join in the hug, both looking at her with pride, with love. Sakura Haruno could never be more thankful for her family.

They were, after all, her true blessing.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Sakura was wearing her normal attire. The crystal on her chest in plain view. She was in an intricate corset. Her breasts, though only just developing, were already Bs, and looking at her mother's voluptious figure, it was obvious they would grow large as she grew older. The corset, was a pale blue, with three golden bows. One beneath her breasts, one just above her belly button, and one and one near the bottom of her corset. Her tiny waist only looked tinier thanks to the grip of the corset. Under the corset, attached by a v shaped golden belt, was a blue skirt with golden trim. It hardly reached the end of her thighs, so she wore black shorts underneath for decency.

Attached to the golden belt were her swords. Her golden blade Amaterasu at her right side, and Tsukiyomi the black shadow blade on her left. The two astonishingly beautiful, deadly sword were held in deceptively plain sheaths. Both a plain brown. Amaterasu was a bright gold, and shimmered with a hidden light. It looked like golden water when the suns rays hit its smooth surface. It was double-edged, with white cherry blossoms running down the middle. The hilt of the sword was plain brown, to match the sheath. It would look strange to have a plain sheath, but an extravagannt hilt.

Tsukiyomi was the pure black of shadows, but was tinted with a blood-red color. It seemed to have multitudes of tints of colors when in the darkest of shadows. It was also double-edged, but had spikes on it's sides for tearing into the victim. It had blood red cherry blossoms down the middle, the hilt also plain brown. These swords were forged by her father and her brother. Tsukiyomi forged by Kratos, his hate for anyone who would dare hurt his little girl forged into it. His hard past woven into its every detail. Lloyd forged Amaterasu, all his love and pride in his sister forged delicately into it. It was there to always be there for her, when he could'nt be.

These swords were lie her father's and brother's. Meant and forged SPECIFICALLY for her. No o e but Sakura would ever be able to wield them. And she would never be able to lose them. As it turns out, swords in the Haruno family make bonds with their master. Like ifreet and Kratos, with the wing on his hip. Lloyd's was a sun, carved into the back of his right shoulder. Sakura's were eyes, one gold, one black, edged into the skin of her left thigh. In plain sight, thanks to her skirt.

To tend it of, attached to her right shoulder from her corset, a cape hung down her back. The outside was a noble flashy gold, the inside every shade of blue possible, shimmering like water and sparkling like stars. Sakura wore her black gloves with the exphere, and long black boots that came just below her knee. They had a small heel.

Her eyes were the same lovely peridots. Her face was still a gentle heart–shape, though a bit more mature, much of her baby fat gone. Except for in her pale pink cheeks. Her rosy, pouting lips were slightly bigger, her lower larger than her top. Giving her the permanent pout. Her dusty lashes were extremely long, brushing her pale cheeks. Her skin still pale porcelain, and her hair still parted more to the left than the right.

Her hair was extremely long, all the way to the back of her knees. She didn't cut it since her mother loved it. Two messy strands fell in front of Sakura's face. Much like Lloyd's, though also at a farther angle from her face. Her hair fell in long, messy, charming waves to the back of her knees. Effectively hiding her weapon/medical pouch attached at the back of her golden belt. She liked it since it gave her many opportunities to hide weapons.

Sakura had arrived at the academy just in time not to be late, and sat i. the chair right between her best friends Naruto and Sasuke. As usual, her fans were making a rukus at the two males to get out of "their" seats. They wanted to be next to the lovely pinkete! The protests went ignored of course. As did Sasuke's fangirls protests at Naruto being near the coolest student and their precious Sasuke–kun.

Naruto turned to Sakura, excited "Hey Sakura–chan! I hope we get put on the same team!"

Sasuke grunted "Don't be such a loser. Any way, if she's going to be on any team, itll be mine."

Sakura ignored their jabs at one another, just happy to be with her friends. If they weren't put on the same team, after all, they wouldn't be seeing each other in a long while.

Iruka came in, clearing his throat to get the fan's attention. "Alright. I will now announce the teams."

Sakura droned out the names, waiting to hear her own as she stared out the window in contentment. Sasuke and Naruto staring admiringly at her pale face.

"Team 7 Sakura Haruno, (everyone but Sakura tensed, who flicked her eyes to Iruka in understanding. They all wanted to be on a team with her.) Naruto Uzumaki, (who cheered, and Sakura smiled belligerently at him) and Sasuke Uchiha." Disappointed groans from everyone but Sasuke and Sakura, the former smirking, the latter smiling. Naruto glared at Sasuke, who returned it.

Things were really going to get started now.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Crazy: Wow! That was the longest chapter ive done yet! Hope you liked!

Team 7; Thanks for reading!

Actually, I got a review from a guest about something. I won't lie, it made me laugh. First of all, any and all reviews are apreciated. Negative or positive, after all, how else am I supposed to get better if I don't get some negative comments as well? but you see, the guest said '11 year olds don't have big breasts, dumbass' I believe

It made me laugh because that's not necessarily true. Maybe its just a characteristic of the area where I live, but many of us developed early. To me, B's at eleven and even 10 isnt uncommon. I hadn't realized B's were considered big.

Now, dear guest, I apologize if this offended you, but as I say its something that happens commonly where I am. May I just suggest though, that perhaps using profanities was unneeded? Thank you for your time, and for your review, I do hope you don't take offense ,everything I wrote was without malice.


	5. Chapter 5 Team 7 part 1

Mysterious Mind  
Chapter 5 YOURE our Sensei?

Crazy here! Hello again, precious readers and reviewers!So chapter five is here. We'll get a look at how this Sakura interacts with Kakashi. We'll get to see team 7 in action. I just want to say, I am not trying to make Sakura some Sasuke replica. Having been abused in her first life, she is subdued, and always cautious.

She won't be quick to trust, she won't be constantly happy, nor will she be emo. She is just Sakura, and in this story that means she is calm, smart, and she is pretty quick tempered. If the situation is right, she will still be explosive, but she is constantly trying to improve herself.

She is still that awesome protective kunoichi she has always been, and she still has a quick temper. I'm trying not to change her too much, just enough that people can appreciate what she could be in this story. She has just been given a focus and a purpose from the very beginning.

Oh! On another note, someone asked me if i could give them an example of Sakura's oufit. I drew a quick sketch in my Art class, it's not very good. It is only a temporary cover, just so you can get a visual of what she looks like right now.

Away from my tirade! On to the story!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

The newly appointed team 7 sat in the now deserted classroom. Sakura didn't mind all that much, it let her rest after her vigorous session against her family this morning. Her head was propped on the palm of her hand, her eyes still focused intently out the window. Sasuke didn't really care either, he just sat beside the pinkete and stared at her face, transfixed. Naruto was the one who had to make a long, and annoying, tantrum over their late sensei. And his current boredom. Yes he could be like Sasuke the creeper, stalker–in–training, and stare at Sakura all day.

But, the way he saw it, that could be saved for when they were dating. At least then he won't look like a desperate love sick puppy like Sasuke–teme! Naruto paced around the room angrily, eyes narrowed on the door. Finally, he let out a frustrated howl. Earning him a cross glare from Sasuke (interrupting his Sakura time!) and a flicker of Sakura's eyes. (Much to Naruto's delight, it wasn't often he got a reaction other than a smile, or a disapproving frown. If he got a reaction at all, that is.)

His eyes landed on one of the chalk filled erasers, and he smiled deviously. Grabbing a chair close by, then grabbing one of the erasers, he opened the door a smidge, letting the eraser hang precariously. The moment their sensei opened the door, they would get his or her hair FULL of chalk! Served 'em right! This was time that could have been spent on a date!

Sasuke threw him an incredulous look "There is no way he'll fall for that. He IS a jonin after all."

Sakura glanced thoughtfully at the door, annoyance flashing in her eyes. Just as Kakashi was opening the door, Sakura had grabbed the eraser before it could fall on him. She wasn't interested in making a bad impression so quickly. Kakashi Hatake looked up at her.

"Hello up there. SO who set up such a base prank?" Instead of answering, Sakura ignored him and promptly jumped down from the chair, placing both the eraser and chair in their original position. Sasuke was the one to answer, a simple grunt as he jutted his chin in the direction of the shocked blonde idiot.

Kakashi could already tell, this would be an odd team. But then, it was unlikely they would pass. The black haired boy screamed arrogance, the girl was distant, and the blonde was just plain idiotic.

"My first impression? You all come off as freaks."

The boys face–palmed, and Sakura threw Kakashi an indignant glare. Frown on her delicate face.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Meet me on the roof." and 'poofed' away. Sasuke and Naruto took this chance to try to escort 'their girl' on their arm to the destination. Only to find the area she had been empty. They sweat–dropped. So much for that idea.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

"All right, my little freaks. How about we start by introducing yourselves. An ice breaker, if you will. Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

Naruto frowned "How about YOU start?" he was trying to dig for information on this weird scarecrow.

Kakashi looked thoughtful, or at least his eye did. Expressions weren't the easiest to decipher when most of the person's face is covered. "I am Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes don't matter. Hobbies? Don't know. Dreams? Never thought about it."

Sasuke glared "All we learned is your name."

Sakura rolled her eyes, now thoroughly annoyed with this 'sensei'. "That was the point, Sasuke." Sasuke sent her an admiring smile. Oblivious to the fact she wasn't exactly being nice.

Kakashi looked thoughtful "You go next blondy."

Naruto glared "Shut up you old fart! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo! I like ramen, especially Ichiraku's! I like when Iruka treats me to ramen. I like Sakura–chan, and I like to train with Sakura–chan. Even though I never win. I hate Sasuke–teme (an irritated grunt) and i hate the three minutes of waiting for ramen to cook. My hobbies...? Ah, tasting all kinds of ramen, training and hanging out with Sakura–chan and Sasuke–teme. I pull pranks a lot. My dream is to become the Hokage! So no one can treat me like scum anymore!"

Sakura smiled warmly up at her friend, her whole face lighting up (Kakashi suddenly realized how CUTE the girl was. Sasuke was staring at her face again, and Naruto was pleased she was smiling at him so brightly.)

Kakashi nodded, "Your turn, chicken butt."

Sasuke sent him a reproachful glare. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like much (his eyes flashed to the pinkete) and i hate a lot of things. My hobbies are training with Sakura and the dobe. Besting the dobe as well, (Naruto barked an offended 'Hey!') My dream is to surpass my brother." (His eyes flickered to Sakura, to find her looking at him with a thoughtful expression. He smirked at her.)

Kakashi nodded. "Now you, little one."

Sakura snarled at him, to their surprise. Her eyes narrowed dangerously on Kakashi, daring him to call her that again, and started "I am Sakura Haruno. I like dango, my friends Naruto and Sasuke. (Much to their delight) I like reading, training, and working with my dual swords. I hate tomatoes (to Sasuke's displeasure, but she got it from Kratos and Lloyd) and I am not overly fond of you as of yet, Hatake–sensei. (Kakashi was shocked, and slightly hurt, by her bluntness but took comfort in the 'yet'.Naruto and Sasuke were amused.) My hobbies include training, reading, and hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke.

–her eyes turned distant– My dream is to ALWAYS protect the people I love. I want to become as strong as I can be to do so. I want to keep cruelty away from them at all cost."

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked, that was the first time she had been so open with her goals. It made them smile. Sakura had really improved from that little girl that wouldn't trust them for anything. Not even for dango.

Kakashi deadpanned in his head 'So I have a power hungry Haruno with a will to protect what she holds dear, an obsessed Uchiha with a brother complex (and a Sakura complex), and a ramen obsessed Uzumaki waiting to prove himself to the Haruno and the world.

Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat. –add sarcasm–

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

Sakura decided she would ignore Hatake–sensei's warning not to eat anything. If she was correct, and she knew that it was a high chance she was, it was nothing more than a scare tactic. He wanted them to be weak, and see how they would deal with it. As for his test she suspected it would have a personal element, and this whole thing would be centered around it. It was just figuring out what that element was. Perhaps, when her mother inevitably asks about her team and her new sensei, she would do some digging on this man. Her parents would most likely have some information. Maybe there would be a clue to his test in what her father could tell her about this man, and his past.

People like Kakashi Hatake do tend to hold on to past experiences. She would know, after all, since she held on to her own.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––

Sasuke Uchiha felt like he was on the top of the world. He would get to show up that Uzumaki kid in front of Sakura! Tomorrow would be the beginning of the 'Great Sasuke Uchiha', and his future Uchiha bride.

Although, he needed to work on something IMMEDIATELY. Sakura just didn't realize the wonders of tomatoes. He, being the loving, future boyfriend he is, will gently show her the error in her ways!

(Crazy: Keep dreaming Uchiha o_o Man Naruto is right you are a creeper!)  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Naruto Uzumaki was slurping his victory ramen. Sakura had told him to simply ignore Kakashi's order of no food. Something about a scare tack or something. He loved how rebellious she is!

It's why they were made for each other, among many other reasons of course.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––

Kakashi Hatake was starting to wonder if maybe this team of freaks he had been assigned would have even the slightest of chances...

Nahh!

He went back to his porn, writing off the team of genin as hopeless. (Mistake number one. Never underestimate the enemy Kaka!)  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Dattebayo! Is Naruto's catch phrase. Believe it! Just in case you weren't aware.

Anyway! like i said, the picture is temporary. Ill put up the nice cover again soon.

–bow– let's see how they fight Kakashi in the next chapter! And yes, i know. Sasuke and the others are pretty out of character.


	6. Chapter 5 part two Bell test!

Chapter 6

Team 7 part 2 Bell Test!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Crazy:I dont own Narutooo! I wish i did. But it's futile. So we shall move on!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Sakura Haruno's research hadn't gone near as well as she had hoped. It became apparent, rather quickly, that Kakashi Hatake was a mystery to just about everyone. She just learned simple little facts. Like he is always an hour late to just about everything. That his one eye was a sharingan, and he was known as the copycat. He never passed any of his previous teams. Simple things along that line. There were no clues about his past. What could his test be? What could his values be?

It worried Sakura to be close to someone she hardly knew anything about. Sakura doesn't trust easily, unlike her companions/teammates. They had already seemed to accept the man as their future sensei. It worried her. Trust was not something to give out freely, so easily. It had taken these past few years to trust her teammates, and it took a few months to trust her family. Sakura was more than a little apprehensive of their mysterious sensei.

Sakura walked by her kitchen's dining table, taking her favorite 'lady alice' apples from the fruit bowl on the table. Sakura had tied her hair in a messy hold on top of her head. Mostly for the fact she didn't want Kakashi use it against her in the test. She didn't know it made her look even cuter than normal. Messy styles always accentuated Sakura's pale face. Her swords were attached to her belt as usual, her hand that wasn't holding the gold–pink apple was holding tightly to the hilt of Tsukiyomi. A nervous habit that Kratos, Lloyd, and Sakura shared. Or perhaps not nervous, so much as for security in moments of stress. Sakura had always found her own apprehensive nature to be rather stressful.

Sakura had left her home, heading straight to the training field Kakashi had specified. 50 minutes later than he asked, but it mattered little if he himself would be late.

She had no interest waiting. Her friends, dear though they may be to her, were rather annoying.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––

Sasuke was irritated. He had come early so he could be here with Sakura! It seemed the Uzumaki had been thinking along the same lines, for he was there as well. When they had met each other's eyes, and realized neither Sakura nor their sensei were in sight, even ten minutes AFTER they were supposed to show, the males became extremely irritated.

This had led to Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto duking it out, getting rid of their frustrations. Until they had felt Sakura's obvious chakra signature approaching. That was all it took for them to become distracted. Tha was all it took for something to happen that would haunt the two males for the rest of their lives. They had been running at each other when they felt her approach, and failed ro stop in time. They collided, Sasuke and Naruto soon finding themselves tangled in one another's limbs in a suggestive way. And to realize that their lips were locked. They stared at each other, absolutely HORRIFIED.

That is when their crush, Sakura Haruno, in all her adorable pink haired glory, stood looking at them in curiosity.

"I am sorry. Am I interrupting something?" before the males could reply, she nodded to herself, looking thoughtful. And slightly amused. "Yes, I do believe you two love birds deserve some time in privacy."

Naruto and Sasuke struggled away from one another, trying to explain to their crush it wasn't what it looked like.

To their mortification, she never realized that they weren't ah... swinging for the other team, if you will.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

When Kakashi had arrived, he first had to resist the urge to huggle his pink haired student. Her hair was so cute messy! Then, he had to resist the urge to laugh histarically at the two boys that were sulking in corners of woe. To see an Uchiha groveling? Absolutely priceless.

But, he needed to start the test. He revealed the two bells in his hands, taking note of the flash in Sakura's eyes. hmm... maybe this team did have a chance, if she was as smart as she seemed.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Sakura had realized it the moment he flashed the bells. Since there were only two, she deduced that he wanted them to fight for the bells, but he expected them to all go at him on their own. That or for two of them to gang up on him and leave the other to hang. Kakashi didn't really want this though. He merely expected it. The whole point of this test was teamwork. He wanted them to fight him, TOGETHER.

Sakura smirked. So those were his values, huh? Well then. She would have to confront her friends and explain it to them. And, for that matter, to strategize a plan for their success.

Now, where did those two idiots go...?

She heard Hatake's voice yell in the distance "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" And watched with bored eyes as Naruto became a mere flash of blond, blue, and orange, flying through the sky. Hands clutched to his bottom, squealing like a stuck pig.

It was truly one of the most unattractive things she had ever seen.

She wondered why Sasuke would date him?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Sasuke was starstruck. Of course his dearest Sakura would see through that pervert! –sigh– her plan was worthy of an Uchiha.

Naruto was just as creepy as Sasuke was in that moment, staring up at the girl with sparkling eyes. She is just sooooo cool! Perfect for the future hokage!

Sakura looked at them with a disturbed expression. Why were they STARING at her like that...?

"Mou, Naruto Sasuke? Are you imagining your kiss from earlier or something?"

The two males face-planted.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Kakashi looked at Sakura in surprise. And here he had thought she had been smart enough to figure out the test. Well, if she wished to fight one on one, so be it.

Sakura drew one of her swords, a stunning black sword with blood red tints and designs of red cherry blossoms. It was absolutely a stunning weapon. It matched the girl's own exotic, natural beauty. He wondered if the other was like it...?

She only worked with the black weapon though, her large eyes narrowed dangerously on him. Some of her pink strands had fallen from her messy style. It was no matter to her, of course. She was used to the strands falling in her eyes. She rushed at him, with a speed he could only just match. His eyes widened, only jonin were this fast! She slashed out her weapon in a strike–like gesture, a few feet away from him. A powerful spurt of chakra came at him in a shock wave, It hit his leg, too fast for him to dodge.

He didn't know why, but it felt like he had lost all the muscles in his leg, and collapsed after trying to put weight on it, when trying to jump away. Her large eyes locked on him, peridot flashing with amusement.

"Never underestimate the enemy, _Sensei_."

He got back up, nodding thoughtfully at the girl. He started to go after her, slashing with his kunai, mindful of his temporarily useless leg. She deflected his kunai with ease, sending it flying far from his reach. He tried a genjutsu on her, only for her to release it with the same ease. She was far above genin level. He tried sending a water dragon at her. She jumped onto it's head, walking across the dragon's back, smirking at his surprise.

She held up her tiny hand, her sword raised far above her head. She yelled "DEMONIC CHAOS!" Juping down to him her sword glowing dangerously with golden chakra. Kakashi had never seen gold chakra before. He jumped back, thinking he dodged the blades range. Only to feel shocked as her sword collided with the ground, sending her golden chakra into a wave of power, straight into his body. Kakashi was sent soaring back, only to be kicked by Uzumaki Naruto right in his stomach, and down to the ground. Sasuke appeared soon after, a kunai to Kakashi's neck. Naruto grabbed firm hold on Kakashi with the help of many clones, keeping him locked helplessly to the ground. Sakura walked lazily to him, her sword back in the plain sheath. She bent over him, the scent of vanilla and brown sugar wafting from her in pleasant waves. She reached out her tiny, delicate hand, dislodged the bells from his jonin vest, and tossed one of each to her teamates.

"Teamwork."

Kakashi looked at her from the side of his eye, slightly shocked. "...what?"

Sasuke replied for the girl "The whole objective of your test was teamwork right? Sakura told us. She decide that since she had so many techniques up her sleeve, that it would be better if Naruto and I didn't reveal too much of our abilities to you."

Naruto nodded his head vigorously "Yeah! Sakura–chan came up with that whole plan. She said she doesn't trust you, so she wants to protect some of us from you for a while. So she went after you with some of her most simple attacks."

Sakura nodded "Yes. I didn't want to reveal too much to you of myself either. But, the value of this test was clear. We worked together to get your bells. I worked to protect my teammates. (she crouched down to Kakashi, meeting his astonished grey eye) I would like to be able to trust you sometime soon as well. So, Kakashi–sensei. Do we pass?"

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask.

"Yes. You all pass." Naruto hugged Sakura with a happy yell. Exclaiming about their new status of 'Really REAL Ninjas!'Sasuke smirked his own joy, but then shot an angry glare at Naruto, snatching the pinkette away and into his own arms.

Kakashi slowly sat up, eyes locked on his students. 'Kratos really taught his little girl well. They were all taught well. Maybe there is hope for this team after all'

Until Sakura told the two males to go on their date.

Then he wondered, not for the first time, what kind of screwed up group he was stuck with.

He watched with amused eyes as the two chased after the pinkette, trying to kill each other and explain to the girl that they, by no means, were dating.

Kakashi decide they were very much worth any trouble they caused in the future.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Crazy: I wont lie. I am NOT satisfied with this chapter. I am horrible at battle scenes. –sad sigh–

Hope you liked. :)


	7. Chapter 6 Mission of Waves part 1

Chapter 7 the start of the Wave.

I don't own Naruto,

I won't lie guys. I am writing to get rid of a lot of emotional turmoil. My 'friedns' have gone a little to far with a joke of theirs. And im hurting. A lot. I cant let it out through anything but writing either. So, im sorry if this chapter isn't very good, since im writing under too many emotions to count. I am the type of person that tends to bottle up what i feel most of the time.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––

A flash of a shadow, running frantically through shadows, the light tinkling of a bell. The rustles of leaves.

"Target spotted." A calm, lilting, feminine voice said into her ear piece.

"Good. Are you all in position?"

"Believe it!"

"Hn."

"Hai."

"Move out!"

The three figures jumped out from their various spots in the trees, eyes focused on the small frantic figure of their target. and...

'YOWLLLLL'

Sakura Haruno glanced carelessly at Naruto and the feline, the former's face new occupation being scratching post for the later. Sasuke, on her right side just watched his teammates peril with a dark smirk, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Target acquired."

"Is there a bell on the tail?"

She glanced at the tail, catching the flash of gold, and the light tinkling noise as the cat's tail swished in agitation.

"Yes, This is definitely Tora."

"Good work. Ill be there in a few. Lets head back to the hokage tower."

"Ah."

She decided to take mercy on her teammate, who's face and arms were now littered in scratches. She sauntered over, eyes calm, and detached the fur ball from the male. The cat took in the girl's calm personality and immediately relaxed in her pale arms, purring contently. But, not without hissing menacingly at the Uzumaki.

Sasuke couldn't decide if he liked the cat or not. When he moved a bit closer to his favorite pinkete and the cat, who swiped at him for getting close to the small girl, he decided he hated the thing just as much as the Uzumaki.

Kakashi showed, and they trudged to the tower. With many curses from a certain blonde, giggles from the pervy sensei who was reading his icha icha, irritated grunts of the Uchiha, and the hisses and purrs of the cat in Sakura's arms.

Who, despite that she had a natural charm for all animals, didn't particularly enjoy the cat's company.

They soon understood why the cat was always running away now. If that woman was always like... THAT they would run for the hills to. The cat had been very reluctant to leave the gentle pinkette. Naruto and Sasuke were glad to see it go. Sakura decided she wanted a puppy.

But, back on topic, ever since the three genin had passed Kakashi's test they had been given boring missions, one after another. It was hell on earth. They had no interest in weeding a woman's garden, or chasing cats. They wanted REAL missions. Even if Sasuke and Naruto had been squabbling more often than normal lately. Sakura wrote it off as 'Lover's quarrel.' Kakashi thought it was all amusing.

When the Hokage started "Now, what mission will you take on next? There is walking the dogs, babysitting a Lord's childre–"

"NO WAY OLD MAN!"

The hokage and Iruka both became red with anger "WHAT?!"

"Give us REAL missions! Like, escorting a princess, or saving people or–"

The hokage got up, face red "Naruto! We give you these missions because they suit you're level of genin! And," He froze when he realized the team wasn't paying him any heed, listening to Naruto ramble about ramen.

Kakashi decided he very well may be fired, if that lovely shade of read on the Hokage's face was anything to go by.

Iruka started to protest himself when Naruto started up the argument again, only for everyone to stop when the small, adorable pinkete cleared her throat.

"For our level? If you aren't challenging us at all, how do you expect us to ever become anything BUT genin? We need the challenge. We are better than you give us credit for." Her large peridot eyes were narrowed, her tiny fists clutching the ends of her skirt so she could resist the urge to punch something.

The Hokage sighed, relenting. He said he would give them a low maintenance c–rank. Naruto immediately got excited, exclaiming about what their mission could be, escorting princesses? Saving villages? Proving his utter awesomeness?!

Only for him to be extremely disappointed when the old man and Iruka waved in a teetering, drunk man. Who called him an idiotic looking brat. HIM! IN FRONT OF SAKURA–CHAN! ITS ONNNNNNN!

He was stopped from killing the guy by Kakashi. Tazuna explained it was their job to escort him safely to his home, guzzling from his bottle every now and again.

Sakura was less than impressed, but at least it would be more interesting than babysitting.

–––––––––––––––at the village gates twenty minutes later

Sakura had, after a quick good bye to her proud parents and brother, grabbed her pack and rushed to the gates. They had all started walking, Naruto excited to be out of Konoha and annoying Tazuna greatly.

Sakura's face didn't change in the slightest when they passed the puddle, but she didn't let it go unnoticed. A puddle when it had not rained in weeks? Too obvious. She hardly flinched when the two ninja came bursting from the puddle and sliced their sensei to ribbons. She knew he had made a clone in the last minute. She focused herself on the battle, watching as one of them came rushing at her, claws extended. She heard the panicked cries of her teammates. She drew her dual sword, crossing them in front of herself, keeping his poisonous claws at bay.

She smirked at the man, pulled away her golden sword, holding him back just with Tsukiyomi, and knocked the man unconscious with a harsh hit to his head with the hilt of Amaterasu, the blade glinting in the sunlight. She angled it enough so that the other ninja, who was fighting furiously with Sasuke and Naruto, had the golden light that reflected off her sword straight in his eyes. It was enough of a distraction for Naruto to tackle the man against a tree, Sasuke wrapping a rope tightly around him. Sakura dragged the other ninja over to the tree, and Sasuke tied him just as tightly.

Tazuna was stock still in shock, he hadn't believed these three weak looking brats would be able to take on those ninja Gato sent after him. Maybe this hadn't been a mistake.

That is until the small girl locked Tazuna with a suspicious glare, opened her rosebud mouth, and said "Kakashi, you can come out now. I do believe we need to ask Tazuna a few QUESTIONS."

The other two were extremely startled when their Sensei, alive and well, 'poofed' down in front of them. He nodded his head in affirmation to Sakura. But first... "Sakura, good job. You acted quickly, and I know you figured out they were there just as I did. Sasuke, Naruto, you both did well too, you work together rather well. But, you need to observe your surroundings. You work too much on your emotions. Now, Tazuna, mind explaining why this mission suddenly became somewhat dangerous?"

It wasn't long before the situation was revealed. The mission that wasn't even supposed to be dangerous had just turned into an A rank mission. Kakashi would have high–tailed it, if that damn Tazuna hadn't played Kakashi's heart strings.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––

Crazy: There. I feel a bit better now, just as I knew I would. Writing really helps me when I am upset. I hope you liked the chapter.

Next time! We really get into the Mission. Zabuza appears!


	8. Chapter 8 mission of Waves part two!

Chapter 8 Mission of Waves, part two!

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Crazy: Hey guys! Im back to being crazy, happy me. I am so sorry if i worried anyone. Please note that I will NOT by any means, allow Kakashi to be a sucky sensei to Sakura in my story. He really didn't do much for her. Really Kaka? Climbing trees? That's all you taught her? Lammmmeee!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––

Sakura decided she HATES boats. She liked the feeling of stability under her feet, not this constant rocking. She kept a tight hold on her friend's hands, eyes locked on the sky. She felt safer as long as her eyes were not focused on all the water around them.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't share that sentiment. They were just so happy to be holding her tiny hands! They both were thinking along the lines of how soft and warm they were.

Kakashi was a bit like Sakura though, he didn't like boats. Mostly because he couldn't read his favorite (dirty) book, reading while the boat sways made him nauseous every time. He was staring sulkily at the book in his hand.

Naruto suddenly jerked up, catching sight of land, and bellowed "We're ALMOST THERE!"

Sasuke grabbed him by the coat "Idiot!", he hissed "We need to be QUIET remember?!" He hiss/whispered at the boy, jerking him back down to his seat. He probably could have been nicer, but Naruto had really startled the poor pinkette who was now staring at the sky, eyes narrowed. She would never admit that when Naruto jerked up so suddenly, jerking her up with him, she had nearly jumped out of her skin.

Sakura readjusted the new addition to her outfit, given to her by her dad before she left. Kratos insisted that the crystal on her chest remain hidden when she was out of the village. Instead of keeping her headband on her head, she just tied it around her neck. It wasn't exactly comfortable, since the metal of the band was pressing a bit against the crystal and its hilt, slightly driving it into the skin. The ribbon that held the headband there was a soft golden satin.

She finally let her eyes change from their focal point on the sky above, to the land before them. Trees, trees, trees, and far behind the layering of trees, a small village out by the sea. She could see part of the bridge that old man Tazuna was working on. She turned to the man, tilting her head.

"So, this bridge of yours. Why does Gato wish so desperately to stop you from building it?"

The man's eyes flashed to the girl. He had rather hoped he could just explain that he needed to build a bridge from his village to the mainland. That that was that and they would leave everything else be. But, then he supposed it wouldn't be worth it if his ninja weren't even well-informed.

"He is nothing but a brute. He and his gang pillage from us, since we ourselves don't have any ninja. They take advantage of our weakness. We are so poor now, people hardly have anything to eat, and there is little to no hope. The only hope we have, is for Gato to be disposed of, or the bridge. If we're conected to the mainland, we will have everything we need to get rid of them. He will do anything to prevent it from happening."

Sakura was tense, eyes narrowed. She pulled her hands from her friend's, to their disappointment, reached toward Tazuna, wrapped her tiny hands around his calloused one. She held tightly, looking the man straight in the eyes. "Don't worry Tazuna. We will do everything in our power to keep you safe. It's our job. If you are their hope, then it's our job to protect that hope."

Tazuna stared at the girl, shocked. Sakura flashed him one of her rare, dazzling smiles, let go of his hand, and folded them in her lap, eyes focused on the land, and away from the admiring eyes of the males on the boat, back to her serene, almost emotionless self.

Tazuna and Kakashi had to fight the need to hug her like a little stuffed teddy bear. Naruto was staring at her with big, sparkly, admiring eyes, a cheesy grin on his face. Sasuke was staring at her with the same intensity he always stared at her with, dark eyes smoldering as ever.

When they finally hit land, Naruto felt the need to prove himself to Sakura. She was so cool, so passionate when she spoke to Tazuna earlier he just had to prove to her that she could put her faith in him. He pricked his ears, searching for the slightest sign of danger. He found a slight rustle in the leaves to their right, grabbed a kunai, and let it soar.

'THUNK'

Tazuna jumped, Sakura turned inquisitive eyes to the Uzumaki, Kakashi turned his head quickly to the area the kunai went, and Sasuke froze mid step. Tazuna grew angry when they all realized that there was no reason for the scare, other than to petrify a rabbit. Sakura and Kakashi both tensed, eyes focused on the white rabbit, Sakura frowning slightly, Kakashi's eye narrowed. Tazuna hit the Uzumaki upside the head, the Uchiha grunting something about 'over reacting blonds', and Tazuna yelled "YOU LITTLE IDIOT! YOU JUST ABOUT SCARED ME OUT OF MY–"

Sakura tackled him to the ground, just as Kakashi yelled "GET DOWN!" Sasuke and Naruto both jumped down, just quickly enough to avoid getting sliced by a huge sword that had a small circle near the end of the blade.

Sakura rose her pink head, the strands of blush falling haphazardly around her and Tazuna. She helped him up, huddling him behind her tiny body. Rather than revealing her swords to an enemy this quickly, she pulled her hair back up into the messy style atop of her head like she had when she fought Kakashi. She reached back, pulling double–edged kunai from the pouch tied at her back. Naruto and Sasuke flanked her on either side, protecting Tazuna in the way they had been instructed by Kakashi, all holding a kunai tight in their hands.

The group looked up, seeing a man standing on the sword, which was imbedded deeply into the tree. He stood on the hilt of the sword. He, like Kakashi, had half of his face covered. He used bandages to hide his mouth and nose. He had dark, hate–filled eyes, spiky black hair, arms crossed and looking condescendingly down at him. They could feel his killing intent, and the genin were reduced to slight trembling.

Sakura's eyes were locked in a defiant glare on the man. 'So this is what a REAL ninja is. Someone who truly wants you dead.' Her hold on her kunai tightened further, her fingers turning white.

Kakashi stood forward. "Guys, calm down. I won't let him hurt my team."

The man let out a gravelly, dark chuckle, "Oh really? You shouldn't take me so lightly. Or make promises you _can't_ _keep_."

Kakashi tensed even more, and pulled up his head band. Zabuza Momochi... he would have to take this revealed the glaring red of his sharingan eye.

"I won't lose to you."

"Ah... I suppose I should be honored tha the copycat ninja has revealed his sharingan eye to me." the man now identified as Zabuza mocked.

Naruto frowned, not understanding "What's a sharing gun?"

Sakura shook her head silently from beside Naruto.

Sasuke who was too shocked to explain, just murmured, "It can't be... He isn't an Uchiha..."

Sakura sighed softly. "Naruto, the sharingan is a Kekai genkai. It's a special ability certain clans have. Like the Uchiha, they own the sharingan. Or the Hyuga, who have the byakugan. They have special abilities thanks to their kekai genkai. The sharingan can follow and copy a person's movement."

Sasuke nodded "Yeah, that's the gist of it. But Kakashi isn't an Uchiha, not in any relation, so why he has it I am not sure."

Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting furiously, so fast that the genin could only just keep up with their movements. Tazuna, being a civilian, couldn't keep up at all. All he saw was flashes of color, and heard the sound of metal on metal. Naruto and Sasuke were so shocked to see the two fighting over the water, as though the water was just as solid as the ground.

Sakura tensed, watching with horrified eyes as Kakashi was caught in a trap over the water. He was trapped in a circle of water, Zabuza's hand stuck inside, keeping the trap going. He rose his hands inside the circle of water and made a clone of water, sending it to go after Tazuna.

Kakashi turned frantic eyes to his students and shouted "GUYS YOU HAVE TO RUN! IF I CAN'T TAKE HIM, YOU ALL HAVE NO CHANCE!"

The three lowered their eyes, faces shadowed, hidden by their hair. Naruto suddenly rose his head, one blue eye shining in an almost menacing matter. He had that confident grin on. He turned his head to Tazuna.

"Hey old man. Will you be okay if we go after this guy?"

Tazuna looked shocked and Sakura raised her head, eyes locking with Kakashi's from across the clearing.

"I don't take back what I said. I want to learn to trust you. I haven't had that chance to completely trust you yet. I refuse to give up on you now."

Sasuke then rose his head "Hn. We can take him. Together. Teamwork, right Sensei?"

Kakashi stared at his students, feeling pride well up in his chest. But also dread. He couldn't watch his students die...!

"YOU FOOLS! Just go! You don't stand a chance!"

Naruto turned to him "Then you don't know us well enough Kakashi! We WON'T Give up!"

Sasuke grunted again, nodding his head "We trust you to teach us. Trust us to do what we have been taught."

Sakura smirked, peridot eyes flashing. "How about it Tazuna? Is it all right?"

Tazuna stared at the three, then slowly nodded "Save your sensei."

The three all smirked then, and ran towards the water clone, ignoring Kakashi's shouts. They paused briefly before the clone. Naruto said "Oi, you guys know what to do?"

They both nodded, "Hai."

Sakura said "Let's go!" She ran at the clone, her teammates running to take out Zabuza, the real one.

She ducked under the swing of the huge sword, peridot flashing before she made a slash at the clone. He jumped back, laughing at her. She threw the kunai directly at his head, and he deflected it with his sword. While his arm was still raised, the pinkette used her above average speed to run at the clone and kick him in his exposed stomach. Only for her leg to pass right through, water encasing her leg. He chuckled darkly. This girl was pretty good for a kid. He grabbed the bright pink on her hair, throwing her across the clearing.

Sasuke and Naruto, who had seen the whole thing, had to resist the urge to run back to her, to make sure she was all right. She lifted her head, glared at them, and yelled "Focus on your part in the plan! GO!" They reluctantly turned back to Zabuza. Naruto ran at another clone Zabuza had sent out, producing ten of his own clones, every one of them jumping onto the water clone, but Zabuza just made such a quick, forceful movement that he sent them all flying and all disappeared until only the real Naruto was left.

Naruto just got up again, ignoring Zabuza's taunts and yelled "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! BECAUSE THAT'S MY WAY, WE WILL WIN!" He turned to Sasuke, who nodded. He pulled out a huge shuriken, jumped into the air, and let it fly, sending it flying at Zabuza.

––––––––––––––––––––––––with Sakura

Sakura was twirling out of the way of the huge sword, and jumped into a tree. Her hands flitted through a quick jutsu, yelling "Thunder Punishment!" a purple circle formed under the clone's feet, but he couldn't move out of the way. He was trapped in the circle, and the circle shot thousands of bolts of lightning up into the clone's body, finally dispelling it. Sakura would have been able to get rid of it much quicker had she used her swords... but... she felt as though they were being watched. Besides, she didn't want to let this guy know about her finesse with swords. She had already shown him more than she had intended.

Shee had garnered a few injuries in her time with the clone, but nothing that was worth worry. A shallow cut on her thigh, from the sword getting a little close in a moment of surprise. A cut on her forehead, that like any head injuries, was bleeding like crazy. Probably from when he threw her across the clearing. She had to blink blood out of her large eyes, and the last injury, being the worst, was a slightly. deep cut right across her back. It was staining her blue corset, making it a harsh purple. Her clothing was good as trash now. She would need to change after this is over. She turned her eyes to her teammates, Sasuke had just thrown a large shuriken at Zabuza, as planned.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––

Zabuza dodged the weapon with ease, laughing tauntingly. But, it was too late when he realized that blonde kid had appeared behind him in place of the shuriken, throwing weapons at his arm and back. He was forced to let go of the water prison, and Kakashi.

Kakashi could not have been more proud of his students. He then engaged Zabuza again, there was no way he would make a careless mistake like that again!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––

Sasuke ran over to the bloody pinkette, worried. They had gotten rid of that Zabuza guy and that kid had taken his body away. He kneeled next to her, staring at the wound across her back with worry.

She looked up at him, and smiled. He felt a tiny blush on his skin, and looked away, hearing her tell him "Good job." He had never been so happy in his life, and let a slight smile appear on his face. It was wiped away when the Uzumaki came running over though.

Naruto asked her if she was alright, which she replied with an 'I am fine' and told him he did a 'Good job.' as well. Sasuke and Naruto were dtermined to beat each other though, so that one day she would say good job to just the one, that all her attention would be focused on HIM.

Kakashi praised, and lightly scolded the three, before passing out from the use of sharingan. Tazuna led the team to his house, so they three could get a well deserved rest.

–––––––––––––––at Tazuna's house––––––––––––––––––––––––

It didn't take long for Sakura to completely charm the woman that was identified as Tazuna's daughter. The woman helped her heal her wounds, but at this point in time, all Sakura could do was put some medical ointment over the wounds and wrap them. The woman helped her wash her face and back of blood, and after Sakura pulled on her outfit from her bag. For some reason, Sakura was never able to memorize the woman's name, appreciation not withstanding.

When Kakashi finally awoke, he informed the three that Zabuza was still alive, explaining that the 'anbu' would have never taken his body with. He informed them that he would be training them soon, even with his crutches. Sakura was the only one not surprised.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Sakura didn't feel like eating. Her appetite had long since been lost, and other than a little rice, she, unlike her teammates, didn't indulge too much in eating. The other two were having an eating contest, puking everywhere, and thoroughly disgusting Sakura.

Her head rose slowly when Inari, Tazuna's grandson, came waltzing in and told them to give up, that they were going to die. That hero's, and hope, don't exist. Naruto became enraged, and yelled at the child. Tazuna explained that Inari's fatherlie figure had died being a hero. Inari had never forgiven it. Sakura slowly rose, thanked Tazuna's daughter, whose name still escaped her, a bow of thanks, and left the room in search of the child.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––

When Sakura happened across him, he was glaring angrily at the stars. She said gently "Inari–san?"

He jumped, having not heard the girl, snapped "What?!"

"May I sit with you?"

He froze, unsure, "...I guess..."

She sat next to him, "Inari–san I have a question for you. What do you think is better? A family, blood related or not, that loves you, but isn't necessarily complete, or a family that hates your existence, and beats you for entertainments, but is complete?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer."

"Obviously a family that loves you!"

She turned calm eyes to him "Then you should be counting your blessings. You know, Naruto wants to be a hero. Its a good thing, because he wants to fight through the resentment of our village. He wants to prove his worth. But, his parents are dead. If he wants to cry he kind of can't. And he won't either. I have never seen him cry. He is so strong, he doesn't have anyone to shield him from the hate of others. He doesnt have people who will comfort him like only a parent could."

Inari turned shocked eyes to the beautiful pinkette who has such sad eyes "He is kind of like you in a way. But, you don't use it in a positive way. You just lash out at hope. Being a hero isn't a bad thing. I think, you should be proud that man was your father. He was honorable. I think you could be a hero as well. But you have to hold your head high."

Inari stared a her, tears threatening to spill, he wiped at them furious. How could HE be a hero, if he was always crying?!

He felt soft arms wrap around him and Sakura's voice murmur "It's okay to cry. A hero has emotions just like anyone else."

He let it out, his grief he had held in for so long over his father. He was finally able to let it go, and he knew he would be able to show his pride in his father. He could be brave to. He wanted to be brave, to be like this girl with sad, determined eyes. To be like Naruto.

He buried his face against her shoulder, under her chin, whimpering "Thanks, Saku–neechan..."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––

Crazy; Now this is my longest chapter yet! Im pretty proud! Next time, Kakashi's training, Zabuza and Hak appear!


	9. Chapter 9 Hero's Hope

Chapter 9

Hero's Hope

Hey guys! Crazy here! Now i wont lie, I Did hold back on this chapter on purpose. I wanted to add a little suspense. Please don't hurt me! XD Anyway, I don't own Naruto.

Oh Yeah! Lonely Blossom, it is a pleasure to meet you as well!I hope you can get whatever is wrong with your pc fixed. Thanks so much for your support, and for the correction! I tend to get things like that mixed up, so I appreciate the help!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Haku reached to the prone form of Zabuza,pausing ominously over his neck, where the needles were lodged. He ripped them out with force.

Zabuza shot up to a sitting position, gasping. He clutched the area reflexively. He sent a dirty glare at Haku "You can be just as ruthless as any man, Haku. Do you have any pretence of gentleness?"

Haku smiled beligerently behind his mask "It is necessary for our line of work, Zabuza."

He chuckled, "Take that mask off, boy. There is no need for it right now."

Haku did, revealing a feminine, innocent face. He smiled, lips curving gently. Just as he was about to speak, Gato came trudging in. "I see you are finally awake. What use are you two anyway? You couldn't even take out that drunk bridge builder."

He started to walk towards Zabuza, sneering. Haku frowned, and sent him flying back with a well-aimed kick.

Gato was pissed"You Maggot! How dare you...!"

He was interrupted by Zabuza "Shut up and get out. Haku and I need to discuss some things. I SAID GET OUT!"

The man tried to pretend he wasn't afraid, failing miserably, scoffed, and hurried out of the room.

Zabuza turned to Haku "Those kids were impressive, for genin. That pink haired girl was holding back. Those attacks she used were far more powerful than what a genin should ever know. Much less have the chakra reserves to pull it off."

Haku nodded "You are right. Those moves she used should have drained her, but they hardly touched her reserves. She was hiding a lot of blond haired boy has a lot of untapped power himself. The black haired one was talented as well, his speed and accuracy a bit higher than genin level."

Zabuza chuckled "It seems you have found some new rivals, Haku."

He smiled lightly "So it would seem."

He didn't want to fight them, he wished he could get to know them. They had the same eyes as him, and Zabuza.

Determined. Lonely. Kind.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––Sakura POV–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sakura realized almost immediately that their 'special training' was based off of the precision and use of chakra. So, just chakra control. It rather disappointed Sakura that Naruto didn't know what chakra was. Even more disappointed when her quick lesson on chakra seemed to go in one ear and out the other ear. Naruto and Sasuke picked up on her disappointment, and Sasuke just counted it as another advantage he had over his blond teammate. Naruto was simply upset Sakura was a little disappointed in him.

She watched Kakashi walk up the tree with ease, as though he were walking on solid ground, crutches and all. Rather than going into her training immediately, she sat back and observed how her teammates went about the training. Naruto, as usual, was using the brute force of his chakra as he rushed at the tree. She watched in slight interest as the chakra crushed the bark under his feet, causing it to explode, and send him flying back. He fell on his rear, only just managing to slash a mark into the tree with one of his kunai.

Sasuke was the opposite. He used too little chakra, and when he started up his tree he was only able to manage a few steps before the chakra he was using couldn't stick any more, and he started to slip. He jumped away, slashing the tree, flipped, and landed much more gracefully than Naruto had. Naruto muttered about show offs.

She tilted her head, observing their progress, or lack there of, with thoughtful eyes. They puffed up with pride, not realizing that she was watching the other as well. She shook her head and turned to her own tree. She examined it's size as she gathered her hair into a quick ponytail. She slowly walked towards the tree, and set one of her tiny hands on the bark, sending some of her chakra into it. Trying to get an idea of how much chakra she should use. She slowly stepped back, looking up the tree through her long, dusty eyelashes. She rose a hand to her chin, thoughtful. He rose a foot, and placed it onto the surface of the bark, and flowed her chakra into the tree. It didn't take her long until she found the perfect amount of chakra. There were distinctive feelings that le her know when she was using the correct amount. Too much and it felt like her foot was being repelled, and there was a great amount of resistance. Too little and it felt like that one time when she was walking up the stairs to her bedroom and thought there was one more step than there is. It felt just like when her foot was falling into open air. That sudden sense of disorientation. I felt like you were walking on solid ground, albeit at an awkward angle, when you had the right amount.

Sakura smiled brightly. Then started walking up the tree and before she knew it she was at the top of the tree, holding firmly to the top branch. She looked down a her teammates and sensei, and she grinned victoriously.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––Naruto––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

He was so frustrated! He couldn't figure out how to climb this stupid tree! How did Kakashi–sensei DO that?! He tried one more time, running at the tree, and jumped up, but he only managed five steps before he felt the now familiar feeling of when the bark was going to explode under him. He managed one more step, slashing the tree, the mark only being a little bit higher than the last. He jumped away from the tree just in time to avoid having more splinters. He landed on the ground, on his feet this time. He realized that his favorite pinkette's eyes were no longer focused on him. He turned to see if she had started yet. Only to chuckle lightly in amusement. There she stood, hand cupping her chin, head tilted, looking absolutely adorable as she stared thoughtfully p at her tree. He was a little worried for her though. If she didn't get started soon, she would never finish.

He watched as she placed her tiny sandaled foot on the bark, releasing her chin, and closed her eyes. She seemed to stay in that position for a few minutes, until her eyes opened and she placed the other foot on the bark as well. She paused there, sticking to the tree, then she smiled triumphantly. Naruto watched in shock as Sakura walked up the tree with the same confident stride she had on the ground. She walked up the tree with ease, and it was not long before she was at the very top, her pony tail swinging in the wind. She smiled even wider.

Kakashi chuckled "It seems our little femme fatale is the best with chakra manipulation as well."

Naruto was happy for her of course, but he couldn't help but feel jealousy. Sakura was so good at everything. How was he supposed to keep up?

He turned to his (very abused) tree.

Time to show them what an Uzumaki can do!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Sasuke–––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be so much better than him. He was an Uchiha for crying out loud! If it wasn't bad enough that he and Naruto were on par with this stupid 'special training' now Sakura was, as always, far above his level. He loved her, of course he did. (The tons of pictures of her in his closet was proof of that) But damn it! How was she so good at everything? She was faster, she was stronger, she was smarter! She was a freaking prodigy! It. was like Itachi all over again. He hated it.

He needed to catch up.

He turned to the tree, covered in marks.

He Had to.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––Kakashi––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

He was proud of his pink haired student, he really was. She was so smart, she caught on to just about everything. She was just as talented as everyone had told him. And to have perfect chakra control? She could be one of the best ninja ever seen.

He turned the page in his favorite (porn –_–) book and giggled like a maniac.

–––––––––––––––––––––––a couple hours later––––––––––––––

Sakura lay in the grass, hair out of the pony tail and spread far and wide around her. It had always been ridiculously long, being knee–length and all, so it sometimes served as a pillow. Like now. She knew there was no need for her to keep training, but every now and again she would climb one of the trees to curb her boredom. Sasuke and Naruto had not made much progress. They had only gotten half way up their trees. It pissed the two males off that they were on constant equal ground. If Naruto got a little higher, so did Sasuke. If Sasuke did, Naruto did as well.

So, when Naruto and Sasuke finally buckled down and asked Sakura for some advice to help them, she couldn't help but smile. She sat up, meeting their frustrated gazes and said "Guys it's pretty simple. Naruto you use way too much chakra. Sasuke you use too little. Put your feet on your tree and test how much chakra you need to use until it feels just right. It's a very notable feeling against the foot once you have the right amount."

The two looked surprised, then nodded. They met each other's eyes, sparks flying, and turned to their trees.

She was so proud to be their teammate. Until she looked at Kakashi, who had fainted from blood loss due to a nose bleed after reading a passage from his book.

Then she remembered she was surrounded by idiots.

Her idiots, but idiots none–the–less.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Sakura smiled down at Naruto's sleeping face. He and Sasuke had finally made it to the top of their trees after an hour or so. They had been so tired by the time they got to the house that Sakura had to drag them to their was well and rested now, but Naruto was more tired than Sasuke since he used far more chakra. She stretched out her small, delicate hand and brushed his hair out of his face, tucking the blankets securely around the young male.

She stood, facing Kakashi and Sasuke (who was brimming with jealousy) and they all left to the bridge with Tazuna.

––––––––––––––––––––––a little later Naruto–––––––––––––––––

He opened his blue eyes, feeling warm and well rested. He sniffed the air, he could tell that Sakura had been there a little while ago. He smiled and stretched, feeling the blankets fall from his form. He let out a loud yawn, and got dressed.

He couldn't find his teammates and he frowned. "Hey Tsunami? Where did my team go?"

The answer came from the kitchen "You were so tired they left to let you catch up on some rest!"

He froze, then screamed "CRAP!" and went racing out the door.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––Sasuke POV––––––––––––––––––––––––

He and Sakura stood protectively in front of Tazuna. He didn't understand why Sakura wasn't using her swords, and just clutching a kunai, but decided she must have her reasons. He turned his gaze to their enemies. The masked kid and Zabuza. Alive and well, just as Kakashi said he would be. He lowered his head, and felt tremors going through his body. He could finally prove himself to Sakura. To the Uchiha name.

Zabuza laughed darkly "Look at the little twerp! He is so scared, he's trembling."

He rose his head, smirking "I'm trembling... with excitement."

Zabuza sneered in contempt "Well Haku, shall we start?"

The masked boy nodded turned to him, and to Sakura "I have been waiting to spar with you two."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sakura nod her head. "And I you."

He couldn't help but smirk. He and Sakura sounded so cool.

Haku tilted his head "Where is the blond haired one?"

Sakura didn't deign to answer, and went through some hand signs, setting up a barrier around Tazuna, along with some clones. She walked forward. "Sasuke, let's go!"

He nodded, and he could see Kakashi dodge a slice of Zabuza's sword, and watched his teammate rush at Haku, feeling his own legs sprint at the male.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Inari––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

What... what was he supposed to do? Some of Gato's thugs just entered his house. They were taking his okaa–san away. He had to save her. But... he was just a kid. What good could he do? A flash of Sakura's image appeared in his mind. He couldn't let Sakura down. He couldn't let his mother down. He slowly stood, then ran out the door.

He faced the thugs holding his mother captive and screamed "LET HER GO!"

They laughed at him, making him shake in anger. They took it as fear, and laughed harder. He took a step forward. He shouted "I SAID LET HER GO!"

Tsunami struggled in the man's arms yelling for Inari to run away. He ignored her. He had to save her. He couldn't just run off like a coward. He wanted to be like Sakura, and like Naruto.

One of them smirked "What are you going to do about it, kid?"

The other sneered cruelly "Hey, can I cut up this sniveling brat?"

"Go ahead. Gato asked for the girl and that's it."

The man advanced on him, sword raised, and Inari clenched his eyes shut.

"Naruto Uzumaki here to save the day!"

Inari's eyes shot open, watching as Naruto– many Narutos– attacked the two men. It didn't take long until they were both unconscious. Inari's mother was safe. Naruto walked to Inari and kneeled before him, grinning. He ruffled Inari's hair "Hey, good job. If you hadn't been so brave and spoke up to them, I would have never had the opportunity to save ya. Sakura would be proud."

Inari's lower lip trembled and he cried into Naruto's sweater. Naruto simply chuckled, stood up after he calmed down, and started to leave.

He said over his shoulder "Hey, little hero. Protect the village while we protect your Grandpa, okay?"

Inari watched him leave. And he smiled.

To be like Sakura...to be like Naruto...

He screamed "Protect Sakura–nee–chan for me!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––Kakashi––––––––––––––––– –––––––

He watched in shock as a prison of ice mirrors engulfed his two students.

Zabuza chuckled "They are as good as dead now. Once Haku starts that jutsu, say goodbye!"

Kakashi shook his head, glaring at his opponent "No. I have faith in my students. Just as they did me. Sakura is the smartest genin, and has amazing skills, born under the care of the Harunos. Sasuke is a prodigy of the Uchiha clan. And we have Naruto Uzumaki, the Number One Knuckle–Headed Ninja."

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Naruto showed just as he said that.

And slipped into the prison.

That idiot.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Sakura––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

"Psst! Guys, I snuck in to save you!" Naruto 'whispered' behind his hand. Sasuke looked startled, then pissed.

"Naruto you idiot! If you had attacked from the outside of this stupid thing we could have gotten out! Now we are ALL trapped! You idiot!"

"Hey! That is no way to talk to the guy here to save your arse!"

Sakura ignored their bickering, trying to keep up with Haku's movements. He was so damn fast! He hopped from mirror to mirror, throwing needle after needle. She growled. These two idiots would be the death of them. And HER.

She was so sick of fighting without her sword. It made her feel like someone cut off her arm, or a leg. It just wasn't right. She pulled out her dual swords, getting into her favorite offensive stance. She was crouched down slightly, peridot eyes narrowed. One leg was stretched out before her, the other bent underneath her. She held Amaterasu in her right hand, over her head, and slanting down at an angle. Tsukiyomi was held tightly in her left hand, near her knee and slanted upwards. She slammed them into the ground, infused with pale blue chakra, and flipped through hand signs. "Fire burn underneath the enemies feet! ERUPTION!"

A circle of flames surrounded the ice mirrors, leaving only Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke on cement. The flames rose around the ice mirror prison. And the globe of fire let out intense heat. Sasuke looked thoughtful, and added his fireball technique to the power of eruption. All they could see was flames. They could feel the heat, but were not touched by the flames. After a few minutes Sakura let eruption fade.

Their eyes widened. They had been so sure that all that heat would have done the trick...! The mirrors were not even melting! It was as though they were untouched.

Haku laughed lightly "Those swords of yours are beautiful, Sakura. And that was an impressive display of power from the two of you. But... it would take far more than THAT to get rid of my mirrors."

Sakura pulled up her swords from the ground, a look of despair on her face. What if they couldn't win against this guy?!

She watched in horror as her teammates wasted tons of chakra using technique after technique. Their stamina, even Naruto's, was wearing away. Sakura jumped behind Sasuke, deflecting some needles, gasping lightly. She could go on for hours. Father had taught her to do so. Her stamina could rival that of an anbu's. Her chakra reserve even more so. But her teammates never had that kind of training. It wouldn't be long before they couldn't go on anymore... she had to protect them.

At ALL costs...

–––––––––––––––––––––––Naruto's POV–––––––––––––––––––––––––

He gasped, feeling his energy drain. How was Sakura hardly even panting? That jutsu she used had been so powerful, she should be like Sasuke, panting and sweating. But the pinkete remained calm, deflecting hundreds of needles. Speaking of which, where was this guy getting all these freaking NEEDLES?!

He jumped, rolling out of the way of another volley of needles. He had noticed Sasuke's eyes had turned blood red a while ago. Just like Kakashi's, with fewer tomoes. He was dodging quite a few needles himself, but now and again Sakura had to jump in. Not a one of the three had gone unscathed though. Sakura had a needle protruding from her thigh, and a few scratches other arms and legs. One on her cheek. Sasuke had a few needles on his back. Many scratches. Naruto himself hadn't been inside the ice prison as long as them, and was only scratched a few places.

He had tried to send a bunch of clones to attack the prison, or to even just run out. Every time Haku stopped him. He was so fast. Fast as Sakura, even. His accuracy was deadly. Naruto panted.

Haku suddenly muttered "I need to finish this, quick. Zabuza may need me soon..."

He watched in horror as every mirror had an image of Haku in it. They all lifted their hands, full of needles. There was no way they could dodge all of those. They were doomed...

He felt someone push him to the ground, and a body to be pushed down next to him. He felt a body looming protectively over him.

All he remembered next was Sakura's scent, blood, and a scream.

––––––––––––––––––––––––Sakura POV––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Her eyes widened. No...! She couldn't let this happen! She saw the look of dread on her own face mirrored by those of her teammates. She made a decision. She grabbed their arms, and pushed them down to the ground, as close to each other as possible. She heard the whistle of the needles as they were sent flying. She loomed her body over that of her friend's.

Then, there was pain. It brought tears to her eyes. There were needles all over. Her hands. Her arms. Her legs. Her neck. They only scratched her head. Her thighs. Her Hips. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. She opened her eyes, only just realizing she had closed them. The needles had stopped. She looked down at her teammates. Naruto's eyes were far away, not comprehending what just happened. But Sasuke... Sasuke was fully aware. His red eyes faded back to onyx, and tears started to gather at the corners.

She smiled sadly down at them. Her vision was already fading to black.

She whimpered, the murmured "...I'm so...sor...ry... I couldn't... prote...ct you more... than this..."

She fell to her side, away from them. Her hand outstretched towards Sasuke. She had fallen on his side, she noticed blearily. Fuzzy... everything was so blurry... everything hurt...

She couldn't speak anymore. She opened her mouth and mouthed 'I'm sorry'

Before everything went dark.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Sasuke's POV–––––––––––––––––––––

He stared up into pained peridot eyes. They focused on him, and she smiled. She looked like she was in so much pain. There were so many needles. He felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

'Why?'

Blood. She was covered in blood. Her blood. It stained her beautiful hair. It stained her porcelain skin. It stained her clothing. Even on her lips, her eyelashes. He watched as a drop of blood dripped from her dusty eyelash and fell. Onto his cheek. It was like she was crying blood. Her tears of pain were mixing with the blood on her cheeks. She really was crying blood.

She started to say something, her beautiful face twisted in pain. She was apologizing. For not protecting them more. But she had. She had protected them more than they deserved. He watched in dread as the spark in her eyes faded away. She fell to her side, next to him. One of her hands outstretched to him. He grabbed that hand, watching in shock as her eyes fluttered closed, and she mouthed 'I'm sorry.' She went still.

'Why? Why Sakura? She never deserved this. Not Sakura. Never sweet little Sakura.'

He sat up, crawling to her. He ignored the blood that now stained his pants and his hands. He gingerly picked her up, mindful of the needles. He held her to his chest. He had always wanted to hold her. But not like this.

'Sakura...'

If he had been stronger...!

She wouldn't have needed to protect him. She wouldn't have had to be like this. They would have broken out, and gotten rid of Haku.

He was distantly aware of Naruto, who had come back to reality. He yelled something. He did something. There was stifling power everywhere. The prison crashed down. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was the girl in his arms. He hid his face into her hair. He allowed an emotion he had been told never to use come out.

And he cried into the pink strands of one of his best friends, and the girl he loved.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––Naruto POV––––––––––––––––––––––––

This...

His eyes turned crimson red, filled with hate, with RAGE

FUCKING...

The whiskers on his cheeks darkened, boldened.

Asshole...

Fangs protruded from his mouth, making him look demonic

WILL...

His hair turned from gold to a yellow–orange, appearing spikier.

DIE!

He charged at Haku, screaming "SAAAAAAAKUUUUUURAAAAAAAAA!"

He punched the guy, shattering the mask. He was sent flying. The ice prison shattered around them. Even thinking about little Sakura's prone body sent his rage soaring. He had picked up one of Sakura's swords. The Tsukiyomi. The sword with the dark past.

He advanced, intending to slice the boy's heart out with the sword of the girl he had murdered.

Until he saw his face. Innocent. Feminine. It was that kid he met in the clearing the other day.

Eyes slowly faded to ocean blue.

––––––––––flashback

Haku, smiling gently 'Is there... someone precious to you...?'

Haku, looking thoughtfully past Naruto 'Would you do anything to see that precious person's dreams through? To protect their dream at all cost?'

Haku, just as he was leaving 'Protect those precious people. Naruto.'

–––––––––––end of flashback

Haku looked up at him with hat innocent face. How could someone who took away someone so precious to him still look so innocent...?!

Haku said "Pleas. Kill me."

Naruto froze "W–What?!"

"Kill me, please. I have failed Zabuza. I have no worth anymore. I am a broken tool now. Kill me."

"But...!"

"I killed your friend. Your precious person. You want to kill me right? I took away their dream. And now I can't continue protecting Zabuza's. Please, for me. Naruto."

He looked down at Tsukiyomi, shaking. He felt the anger again. Sakura...

He held up the sword, and ran at Haku, intending to grant his wish.

Haku disappeared just as the sword came flying down. "Sorry Naruto. It seems there is one last use Zabuza has for me."

The sword in Naruto's hand, realizing that this was not it's master, shocked Naruto, who dropped the sword. Tsukiyomi, along with Amaterasu flashed to their owner, into their sheaths.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––Kakashi––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

He finally had Zabuza cornered. His summoned dogs had immobilized him. He started a chidori, the crackling of the lightning in his hand sounding like thousands of birds. He charged at Zabuza.

His heart clenched with worry when he heard his blond student screamed "SAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bit he couldn't stop now. He watched in shock as the Haku boy intercepted his attack. His hand went straight through the boy's heart.

He died protecting Zabuza, and even in death his hands clutched Kakashi's hand. He couldn't get his hand back. He was frozen.

Zabuza laughed darkly "I knew I found a gem when i me you, boy! Now you've given me not only your life, but Hatake's as well!"

He swung his sword, fully intending to slice apart the boy's body to kill him.

'Monster...!'

He jumped away, holding Haku. He dislodged his hand, and placed Haku's body gently to the ground. The least Zabuza owed the boy was respect for his body.

"You are truly worthless, aren't you Zabuza? That brat too."

Kakashi turned, seeing Gato and a huge group of thugs. Gato was the one talking.

"You realize I never intended to pay you two. I had hoped you would kill off this team and Tazuna. That you would just kill each other off. But you couldn't even do that right."

He walked towards Haku's prone body, and kicked him.

Naruto, who had run towards them screamed "KEEP YOUR FILTHY SELF AWAY FROM HIM!"

Naruto turned to Zabuza "I Don't know what the hell was up with you and Haku, but how can you just stand there and watch him be treated that way?! He loved you like family! He DIED for you! This guy (he pointed at Gato) is complete trash, but you! I don't know what you are! You are THAT Lowly!"

Zabuza had lowered his head, but when he raised his head his bandages on his lower mouth were torn. He was crying.

"Your words cut deeper than any sword, kid. Hand me that kunai. GATO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Gato froze, then ran into his group of thugs screaming for them to kill them all. Zabuza chased after him, killing him, and he fell over the bridge.

Zabuza fell to the ground. He couldn't move anymore.

The group of thugs decided to try to ransack the village, only for the villagers to come, holding pitchforks and prepared to fight for their home. Naruto and Kakashi used clones. The thugs could not have run faster if satan himself was on their heels.

Kakshi walked over to Zabuza, who asked him to take him to Haku. Kakashi carried him to Haku, setting him on his side. Zabuza stared at Haku's face and cupped his cheek. "I wish... I could go where you are going, Haku..."

He started to fade away, staring at Haku's face. The face of the boy who had been the most trusted person in his life. He finally let go, eyes closing.

It started to snow.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––Sakura POV–––––––––––––––––––––––

It was so hard to move.

But she heard so something. It sounded like really held back sobbing. She felt someone nuzzling against her hair. She felt arms wrapped gently around her, holding her close.

She recognized the scent. Cinnamon and that undeniable male scent. It was Sasuke.

It hurt so much. She called to her swords, needing their comfort. They responded. They were in their sheaths in seconds. Tsukiyomi relayed all that had happened, she was surprised he had let Naruto use him at all. Sakura was the only one these swords would ever let wield them unless the conditions were right.

Naruto had gone into a rage induced haze. Kakashi killed Haku. Zabuza killed Gato. Zabuza was incapacitated. Sasuke had stayed with her this whole time. Tazuna was safe. Inari had done well. The thugs left.

She slowly opened her eyes. She murmured "Sas...uke? I... can hardly... breathe... with you... smothering my head... like this..."

He froze, then pulled away, looking her in the eyes. He whispered "You're okay...!"

She smiled cheekily, ignoring the pain "As okay as... I can be with... so many needles... in me..."

He chuckled, wiping away his tears, and slowly helped her up.

"HEY! DOBE! LOOK!"

Naruto turned his head, saw Sakura, alive and well, grinned and ran at her throwing his arms around her.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Sakura placed flowers on the two graves in front of her.

"Hey, Kakashi–sensei? Is that our only purpose?"

"What do you mean?"

"To use and be used. Is that our only purpose?"

"...That is the ninja way. We are just tools of our village."

Naruto intervened then "But that's wrong! If that's the ninja way, then I will make my own! To Never give up! To protect my precious people!"

The team all nodded, turning back to the graves, paying their respects.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Inari was sobbing into her stomach "PLEASE don't go nee–chan!"

She smiled, gently rubbing his back "We have to, little hero. Now come on, this isn't the last time we'll see each other. That's a promise!"

He calmed down, nodding his head, gave her another tight hug, and stepped away. The team said their goodbyes, waving.

Naruto started blubbering the moment they all turned their backs and started walking. Inari was crying as well. He screamed at their backs "PROTECT NEE–CHAN FOR ME!"

The only answer was a thumbs up from the three males and a startled look on Sakura's face.

She smiled, rolling her eyes, and grabbed her friend's hands, much to their pleasure.

Tsunami giggled "You aren't going to tell them about the statue?"

Tazuna chuckled "Nope."

Inari looked up at him "Hey, what are you gonna name the bridge, grandpa?"

Tazuna stared at the retreating forms of the team.

He recalled a conversation he had with a certain pinkete. He smiled and said

"Hero's Hope"

––––––––three weeks later

They had set up the statues on the entrances to the bridge. Each statue was the same.

Sakura was at the front in the middle, a light frown on her face, holding her swords in her favorite offensive stance. Her hair was billowing around her. Sasuke was to her left side, a scowl on his face as he performed the fireball jutsu, Naruto to her right him forming hand seals, two clones crouched before him, all grinning mischievously. Kakshi stood behind the three, back turned to them but face turned so that he was staring down at his students in pride.

The sun gleamed off of the statues, and the villagers had asked someone to place a special jutsu on the statues so that during the sunrise and the sunset rather than being plain grey statues they stole the colors of the sunset, and the statues were sent off in bright colors of blue, pink, purple, orange, and yellow.

Hero's Hope Bridge became their most famous land mark.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––

Hope you liked! R&R! ;)


	10. Chapter 10 Chunin Exams!

Chapter 10

Chunin Exams?

Crazy here! Hello hello!

So... tired!

Anyway! Sakura–chaaannn!

Sakura: o.o What now?

Disclaimer pleasee? :D

Sakura: 'sigh' Crazy does not own Naruto, no matter what her imagination may say.

Sad but true. ON TO THE STORY!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Sakura was only just getting into her regular outfit. She wondered why father asked her to wear her headband around her neck from now on. She was in the village, shouldn't her crystal be safe? She shrugged. He had his reasons, best to just go with it. She had agreed to meet her teammates at the bridge Kakashi always specified. Well. Where she was supposed to be an hour ago.

No point being early or on time if her sensei wouldn't. She attached her gold–blue cape to her shoulder, brushed her long locks quickly, and made her way downstairs. Her trusty swords were in their sheaths at her hips, of course. She remembered how worried her family had been when she returned from her first real mission. She had come back to Konoha with two bloodied, shredded outfits. Anna had been furious and demanded .DETAIL.

Kratos decided his little girl needed to start carrying around more medical supplies. Or get a personal medic. Or become a medic herself. She was too accident prone for her own good. She and her teammates.

Lloyd was just jealous (after his initial worry) his little sister got such a big mission so quickly. He only just got an A rank mission a month ago, and he just had to protect some snooty princess from a bunch of weak thugs. It was way overrated.

Sakura hugged her mother, and promised Lloyd to meet up with him for a training session after her team's meeting.

She opened the door, feeling the sun's rays warm her pale skin. She smiled, taking the familiar trail to where she knew her teammates were waiting for her. Speaking of teammates... their teamwork was really suffering lately. Naruto and Sasuke were constantly trying to outdo the other. This led to more trouble than good. Naruto ended up being dragged through active bombs. Naruto and Sasuke were almost swept away and over a waterfall. She ended up tieing her leg to a tree, grabbing the two by their ankles before they could be swept to their deaths. Naruto destroyed a woman's garden. Sasuke was training constantly, often getting hurt. Ever since the mission in the Land of the Waves Sasuke had seemed... different. He was quieter, but his advances on her didn't decrease. (Inner finally convinced her Sasuke and Naruto weren't dating, that they were in fact crushing on her) If anything, he seemed clingier. He pestered Itachi for training all the time. Even Lloyd, in some of his more desperate times. One time he asked Sakura, who had to come up with an excuse. Sakura never trained with her teammates. She didn't want to hurt them.

She could see the distinct colors of their hair. Bright blonde, blue–black. She wasn't surprised to see Kakashi wasn't there yet. The blond caught sight of her, grinned, waves, and yelled "Sakuraaa–chaaann!"

She rose her hand, waving slightly, walking calmly to the hyperactive blond. She smiled belligerently at his rapid fire talk. She hardly understood a word out of his mouth. She believed it had something to do with ramen. She looked over his shoulder, meeting Sasuke's gaze. She smiled lightly, nodding in greeting. His eyes were warm, when they met hers. What caught her off guard was when he turned his back to her.

Was he feeling okay...?

She turned around just as she felt Kakashi's chakra signature, and looked up. Kakashi chuckled, he never could catch her off guard. She crossed her arms, leaning against the bridge. Naruto started complaining about his ever consistent tardiness. Sasuke brooded silently next to Sakura, staring into the water below. Sakura decided he was probably just having a bad day, if he was feeling normal enough to slide so much closer to her.

Kakashi clapped his gloved hands, rubbing them together in mock excitement "So, kiddies! I have to go to a meeting soon, so you all are free to go! Try working on your teamwork today. It's really been suffering." He promptly disappeared, leaving an annoyed team.

Naruto turned on Sasuke, pointing an accusing finger "It's all your fault, Sasuke! YOU are the reason our teamwork sucks lately!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke turned an uniterested face towards the finger. He snapped "Hey, idiot. Get that thing out of my face. I don't know where it's been!"

Sakura sighed, turning on the heel of her foot, hearing Naruto say "See, you jerk?! You are running Sakura off!"

Just as Sasuke was going to retort Sakura interrupted, voice annoyed "For the record, it's not anyone's fault in particular. It's ALL of OUR faults. Sasuke, you have asked me for training, Kakashi for training, even Lloyd. How about sparring with Naruto? That way you could both get a feel on one another's styles. Naruto, you are constantly trying to put the blame on others, or I should say Sasuke. It creates uneccesary tension. A little competition and rivalry doesn't hurt, but lately you two are taking it to extremes. I haven't exactly helped either. I am constantly saying no to any 'bonding time' as Kakashi so eloquently puts it. That, and I usually let you two get away with this behavior. Kakashi at least attempts to get us to come to terms, but we always seem to mess it up. The one thing we know we can have team work on just so happens to be that we can fight in a group effort!"

The two froze, then they looked down. It wasn't often that Sakura snapped at anyone. It was always a humbling experience when it happened.

Naruto started twiddling his fingers "Then, uh, should we all... go for ramen... or something?"

Sakura turned to them, and they could see she looked upset. They started to worry she was upset at them. "Damn it, here I go again. Sorry guys, I can't. I promised that I would train with Lloyd after I heard whatever it was Kakashi wanted to tell us."

Sasuke perked up the moment she said training "I'm coming with."

Sakura didn't bother trying to talk him out of it. She knew better. He would just follow her anyway. She turned to Naruto, who suddenly seemed to get antsy "Sorry, I think i'll pass on that. Uhhh.., see you guys later!"

Sakura watched his retreating orange–clad back, head tilted. Well, that was odd. Why was there a square rock–thing chasing him?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––Naruto POV––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He stared straight at this rock–thing. It wasn't possible it was a real rock. It isn't possible for them to form that way. Right? That and it was following him. Rock's can't move on their own. ...right?

Deciding to test this, he turned his back to the rock–like–thing. He walked forward. He heard the shuffling behind him and turned quickly. The rock was right behind him, still. He turned and ran. He heard loud shuffling, and turned. It was still right behind him, and still not jiggling or anything.

Sick of this game he pointed his finger at the rock–thing and yelled "I KNOW that that is not a rock! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

The ...rock spoke "That's exactly what I would expect from my greatest rival!" Then there was a lot of colored smoke. When it finally cleared away enough for him to see there before him stood Konohamaru and his friends, chocking from all the smoke.

The boy with glasses coughed, then chocked out "I think we used too much of that powder..."

After a while the smoke finally cleared, and Naruto stared blankly at the kids. Konohamaru jumped up. "Hey, boss! Let's play ninja!"

Naruto froze, considering. Until he thought about what Sakura would think. Or what Sasuke would SAY. He quickly turned his back to them, coughing awkwardly "N–no way! I'm a ninja. A REAL ninja. I have better stuff to do than to play a silly game with you guys!"

Konohamaru stomped his foot, frowning, and whined "Boss! Don't be so cold!"

"Guys look. I need to catch up with my teammates!"

Konohamaru was having none of that, and stole Naruto's kunai pouch. He ran, laughing as Naruto ran after him screaming profanities. That is until he ran into someone. He fell back, grunting at the pain. He opened his eyes, looking up. He met the eyes of a very pissed off male, who was glaring down at him.

"Watch where you're going brat!"

The guy bent over, clutching Konohamaru's scarf and shirt, pulling him up into the air. All Konohamaru could do was clutch the guy's wrist, and dangle helplessly. A blond girl stood behind the jerk watching with disdain.

"You're going to start this now?"

"The little punk ran right into me. That hurt, so he needs to pay."

Naruto finally caught up, catching sight of Konohamaru, and glared at the guy "Hey! Let him go!"

The guy merely scoffed "Yeah? What are you going to do to make me?"

Naruto froze, staring over the shoulders of the two assailants.

The guy scoffed again, "Look at him! He's even more of a wimp than thi–" He was cut off when a stone hit his hand, enough force behind the throw to make him drop Konohamaru. Naruto lunged forward, grabbing the boy, and getting away as fast as possible. He set him down, his friends coddling him, and Naruto looked up into the tree.

There was Sasuke, sitting in the tree, throwing a stone up and down in his hand, eyes fixed on the weird–guy with the makeup. The blond behind makeup guy immediately started blushing when she saw Sasuke, making Naruto's blood boil. Even more so when Konohamaru said that Naruto was lame compared to Sasuke. What was so great about that pretty boy?!

Though he remembered seeing someone behind those two... he turned his eyes back over their shoulders. There was Sakura, walking towards the group with that silent, leisurely grace of hers. Her arms were still crossed over her chest, and her hair was billowing out behind her. Despite her calm appearance though, her eyes were focused with deadly intensity on the two in front of him.

She was already only a few steps behind the two. She stopped, clearing her throat. All eyes immediately focused on her, and he couldn't help but be proud that she startled everyone but him so much. Well, Sasuke too, but that's not the point.

She opened her mouth, her soft, sweet voice a gentle volume. "Is there a problem?"

The stupid makeup guy immediately noticed how pretty she was, and sidled up to her. "No, not now that you're here. What's your name?"

She slowly shook her head, eyes still fixed on both of them. Her body was tense. "Sorry. I don't know if it would be wise to tell you. You seemed to have been causing trouble for my friends over there."

The blond girl was looking at the pinkete with a strange gleam in her eyes. "Well, I wasn't causing trouble. I'm Temari."

Sakura observed her, seeming to have an internal conflict before she outstretched her hand. The girl, Temari, shook Sakura's much smaller one. "I am Sakura, genin of this village. Nice to meet you, Temari."

She took back her hand, walking past makeup guy and Temari. She flicked her eyes up to Sasuke, uninterested. "How about you come down, Sasuke."

He grunted, nodding, and jumped down. He stood on her other side, Naruto being on her right. Konohamaru and his two friends were huddled behind the three, and they were looking up at them with admiring stares.

Kankuro walked towards the pinkete, taking firm hold of the girl's wrist. Sasuke tensed, and Naruto growled. Naruto pushed him away, yelling "Back off! She doesn't want you around, girly–man!"

The guy was pissed, pulling something from his back. Temari looked shocked "You aren't going to use crow!"

"I will if this blond brat keeps getting in my way!"

"...Kankuro. Stop this, you are an embarrassment to our village."

The two, Kankuro and Temari, froze, eyes widening with fear. They all turned their eyes to the tree that Sasuke had vacated not long ago. A red–head stood on one of the branches, upside down.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––Sakura POV–––––––––––––––––––––––––

She had felt the boy's presence before he had arrived, and he had been watching since Sasuke threw the stone. She met his eyes, straight on. The pale green almost matched her own eyes, though his were a few shades darker. He seemed to become surprised when she didn't look away.

He continued "Put it away, Kankuro. Continue this idiocy and I will kill you."

Kankuro seemed genuinely fearful. She wondered why, though the boy did have a powerful chakra signature, like Naruto's, that shouldn't instigate such instant fear. Or at least as far as she was concerned.

Kankuro opened his mouth, voice shaky "G–aara... I–it it was their fault, I swear!"

"I don't care." There was a swirl of sand and the boy appeared before Temari and Kankuro. He turned to them, his eyes focusing on Sakura's own. She met them with a calm gaze.

"I am sorry for any trouble Kankuro caused."

Naruto stepped forward, slightly in front of Sakura. He hated that all these guys had their eyes on HIS pink haired teammate. He watched as the three started to walk away, annoyed.

Sasuke barked "Hey you, what's your name?" The three paused.

Temari turned around quickly, blushing, her hand on her chest "Who, me?"

"No. The guy with the gourd on his back."

The red head turned, eyes flashing to Sakura again, then finding Sasuke. "I am Gaara of the Sand. I am curious about you as well. What is your name?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara nodded his head, eyes going straight back to Sakura. "And you?"

"I am Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you."

He nodded again, turned his back to them. The trio started leaving again. Naruto interrupted them this time, indignant. "I bet your just dying to know who I am! I'm Na–"

Gaara glanced over his shoulder, still walking "I couldn't care less."

Naruto face–planted.

––––––––––––––––––––––––Gaara POV––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shukaku was restless. He hated this village, he wanted to see it demolished. He wanted all these people covered in their own blood. Gaara ignored the Tanuki's thoughts, having had far too many years of practice. Though, he could never keep the blood lust at bay. Not that he wanted to. It was all that assured him he was alive.

He knew his brother was stirring up trouble again. Brother... what a stupid term. It's not like he held a bond to the fool. Siblings dont matter to him, they were a means to an end. They had never treated him like family. Just like a monster. Only ever like a monster.

He hid in the shadows of the trees. The blond was annoying. Too loud. Shukaku's voice alone already gave him a constant headache. The blond's voice only made it worse.

Kill him!

Gaara ignored the tanuki again. He watched as the black-haired boy threw a stone at Kankuro, making him let go of the kid. The blond grabbed the boy and took him to his equally annoying friends. If a stone was all it took this black-haired boy to get Kankuro to drop that brat, he might be worth killing. He heard a soft noise, catching everyone's attention. He turned his head, eyes meeting the form of a small girl with pink hair. Her eyes were pale green. They flashed to where he was hidden in the tree, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Interesting girl. For once the Shukaku agreed with him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Sasuke–––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Every glance, every clash of eyes, every look. It reminded him that he had been so close to losing Sakura. That he had been weak. That he had to leave the work to NARUTO. His family wasn't much help, every time he asked for help, for training, they all couldn't rush away fast enough. Father was as usual far too consumed by his older sibling, looking down on Sasuke as menial in comparison. Mother wanted to help, but she always ended up having to do something for another person in the clan. Itachi? Not that his requests to his elder sibling for training ever worked anyway. Uncles and aunties skittered around his requests. He wouldn't bother asking cousins, he wasn't as strong as Itachi, but he was still an Uchiha prodigy. They wouldn't be able to teach him anything he hadn't known in advance. Grandparents couldn't help him. His FAMILY wasn't helping him. Early development of sharingan or not he was still of lower priority than Itachi.

He was eventually so desperate he had asked Lloyd Haruno. Lloyd who was in some ways too much like Naruto. But desperation brings even an Uchiha to such levels. Besides, he is Sakura's older brother. Sakura who is FAR more advanced than Sasuke. He had just hoped all the power hadn't skipped Lloyd.

And, Lloyd was strong. He was so much like Sakura in his prowess with the swords that Sasuke had felt like maybe he could finally get stronger. Could finally protect the pinkete. But, when Lloyd handed him the dual swords that is when everything went wrong. Sasuke didn't like the weight he felt in his hands. They were too light, and when he swung his arms they made for quick attacks, but he always put too much force behind it and he would end up throwing swords everywhere. He remembered a more recent occurence.

––––––flashback.

He was slashing the swords, imagining himself facing off powerful enemies. He imagined that one was running towards him, intending to kill as all ninjas do. He rose the wooden sword, slashing it with force. Only for it to go flying out of his hand. He no longer saw enemies, but now he saw Lloyd with a shocked look on his face. Lloyd had originally been leaning against a tree, watching Sasuke with bored cherry-wood eyes. Now he stood stock still before the same tree, the wooden sword lodged above his head into the bark. His eyes were far from bored now, and his spiky brown hair looked even more misshapen than usual thanks to the sword that had given the older male something of a trim.

Lloyd looked up at the sword thoughtfully, getting over his surprise. He looked down, eyes on Sasuke but not really seeing him. His mouth formed a slight frown, and his eyes finally focused. He met Sasuke's eyes.

"You are going to HATE this kid. But, you need to ask me 'n Saku's dad for training."

Sasuke froze, "What? Why? I can't ask Kratos for training! My father can't stand him!"

"Yeah well, that's their problem isn't it. Look, if you really wanna be stronger and all that, you are going to need to go to dad. You are not made for light swords, you would have far more potential with a broadsword. Saku knows how to use both, but heres the thing about that. Saku is so small that swinging a huge sword, no matter how strong that girl may be, is extremely hard. Some things just dont work for people. Like dual swords are not for you. They could be someday, with years of training, but you want a quick fix right? Then dad's your man."

–––––––end of flashback.

Sasuke had already resolved to do exactly that. He had always been trying to get more attention from father anyway, so maybe he could hit two birds with one stone, get stronger, get his attention. This last training session they had gone to so briefly was just to inform Lloyd that his advice was heard and to be acted upon.

As for those three ninja he couldn't understand what they were doing here, they were far from familiar. But the red head... he would be the perfect test subject. He had come off as powerful, and his companions had been fearful of him.

He smirked. He wanted to be like that. So strong that others feared him.

Not Sakura of course...

But Naruto he definitely wants scared of him.

––––––––––––––––––––––Kakashi P.O.V––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He had gathered his munchkins together again. Sakura seemed a bit more distant than normal, her peridot eyes locked on the water beneath the bridge. They were far away. Sasuke had this strange excitement about him, like he was jumping out of his skin on the inside. Naruto was sulking next to Sakura, his finger twirling shapes on the bridge's wood railing. He only noticed Kakashi was there when he got a splinter and started to flail around like a fish out of water. He pointed the red, accusatory,throbbing finger at Kakashi. He exclaimed the regular "You're LATE!"

Sakura seemed to come out of her stupor and gave Naruto an amused look. She gently reached out and lowered his hand. "Pointing isn't polite. Besides, you were pointing back at yourself three times." While she said this she soundly pulled the splinter from where it had been making its home. With how quickly he heals she had been worried the skin would heal over the splinter if she didn't get it out quickly.

Naruto froze, looking down at his hand. He giggled idiotically when he realized that she was right. So, just to prove himself a smart ass he flattened his hand, all fingers directed at Kakashi now. Sasuke watched Naruto's actions with annoyed boredom. Sakura found his antics slightly endearing. Kakashi merely waited for them to all focus back on him. When that didn't happen he sighed, and he cleared his throat so that their eyes were on him again.

"Soooo! My kiddies, since you are so good at attracting trouble, have you seen any unfamiliar ninja around lately?"

Sakura frowned "You know about that huh? Yeah. We met three ninja not long ago. Headbands dictated they were from the village of Sand."

Kakashi nodded "Well, those three were here for a purpose."

They all paused, the three younger waiting for him to continue. He didn't. Sasuke sighed and muttered "Being?"

"The chunin exams!"

Naruto gave him a blank 'huh?' stare.

Sakura took one look at Naruto and shook her head in disappointment. "Naru, the exams bring us higher in level. Remember how you had to beg to get a good mission? You won't have to beg so much if you pass these exams. It brings you closer to your dream of the hokage title."

Naruto's mouth formed an 'o'. He stayed quite all for three seconds, Sasuke adding a quick quip on that 'being a new record.' Naruto, ignoring Sasuke, got his famous grin, where his teeth showed and his eyes sparkled. He threw himself at Kakashi, screaming "THANK YOU KAKASHI! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Kakashi was less than pleased. Naruto was not only wrinkling his vest... he was DROOLING on it. Oh the horror...!

He finally dislodged Naruto, finding his male students looked pleased with the prospect of the Chunin exams. Sakura however looked worried.

He decided not to add that all three of them would need to attend and agree to do the exams.

It came down to their feelings about it, and if they pass Iruka's test.

He knew they would.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––two days later–––––––––––––––––––––

Sakura walked at a slightly slower pace than that of her two teammates. She knew that she had to do this for them. She wished that they had gone through training like she had. Well, in any case she would protect them, as she always has since they befriended her.

The academy doors were right there, and Sasuke and Naruto threw them open in an almost theatrical manner. They strut their way up the stairs, Sakura gracefully following.

They find a commotion on the next few floors, and Sakura was fully aware of the genjutsu on the room. She had no interest in involving herself quite yet, she knew her teammates would make a stir on their own. She would only interfere if need be.

One of the men at the door kicked a young woman, sending her to the ground. The others around whispered about these men that would hurt a girl with such ease. The two males taunted all around, and Sakura was far from impressed with this situation. How did they not know what flight they were on? She hoped that her teammates would notice without her help.

Sasuke stood forward "Hey, what the hell are you blocking this room for? It's not even the right floor."

Naruto nodded, arms crossed "Yeah, there's no reason to be bullying people."

Sakura remained in the shadows near the stairs. She smiled, proud of her two idiots.

Until one of the men said something Sasuke didn't like, and he aimed a powerful kick just as the other man did. Sakura felt he could handle this on his own. She wouldn't have had to interfere anyway, one of the boys that had been being bullied suddenly stopped their kicks, seemingly unhurt.

"There is no need for more violence."

The brown-haired girl stood up, frowning "Hey, what happened? I thought you said we should keep our skill under low key!"

The black-haired boy nodded, his hair strangely shiney, "I know...but..."

His eyes turned to where she remained leaning against the wall. When she realized he had found her she pushed herself from the wall, walking to where her two teammates stood. People were shocked that such a small, exotic looking girl had been able to hide herself with such ease. It was almost like a cat, slinking in and out of shadows with silent grace.

The boy walked toward her, in an all green jumpsuit, and smiled, teeth flashing. "You are quite the interesting kunoichi. Your name is Sakura Haruno, correct? I am Rock Lee, and I wish to ask you to be my girlfriend! I shall protect you with my life!"

This got a glare from almost every male in the vicinity. Most notably from her male teammates.

Sakura tilted her head, ignoring inner's repulsed exclaims "Thank you for the interest, but dating is the last thing on my mind at this point in time."

Lee deflated, but just said "Ah, then I shall try again at another date, lovely cherry blossom!"

The brown-haired girl that had adressed Lee earlier walked forward, accompanied by a male with long brown hair and eyes of pearl. The girl smiled at Sakura, smoothing her twin buns "Hey, nice to meet you. Im Tenten."

"Yes, same to you, Tenten–san." The pinkete inclined her head.

The brown haired male was staring at Sasuke with intense eyes, "Hey, what's your name?"

Sasuke snorted, throwing an egotistical glance at the male. "It's rude to ask before you state your own name."

The guy grunted, annoyed "Neji Hyuuga, now name."

Sasuke remained silent, Neji boiling with anger. Sakura rolled her eyes "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. This is Naruto Uzumaki. I am Sakura Haruno. This is us leaving."

She promptly made her way to the stairs, oblivious to the stares on her back, and to her teammates who were trying to catch up but remain looking cool. Not an easy feat.

Sakura was already tired of this whole thing.

Where was a good old pocky when she needed one?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––Fin... for now–––––––––––––––––––––

Crazy: Yay! It's done! 'pumps fist'

R&R and all that jazz, please.


	11. Chapter 11 Naruto POV! Believe It!

Chapter 11 Chunin exams, Naruto P.O.V all the way!

Crazy: Helooo! Im going to try to get back to a chapter a week! Yay! um, anywayyy... thanks as always to all you wonderful readers and reviewers for dealing with my insanity and imagination, and I don't own Naruto!

No matter what my insane brain tells me, I don't. 'le sigh'

Fair warning, I winged it with the information cards, so please forgive my mistakes.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Naruto P.O.V–––––––––––––––––––––

"Kakashi sensei!" I yell when I see him as I round the corner. I run up to Sakura, now that there isn't any reason to try to look cool. I grin, feeling the familiar stretch as my lips reveal my teeth. "You should have seen Sakura–chan! It was sooo cool! This jerk guy with long girly hair was being all rude and she was all like 'This is Sasuke Uchiha, that is Naruto Uzumaki, I am Sakura Haruno, and this is us leaving!' an–"

Kakashi was completely ignoring him, his gloved hand gently patting Sakura's head of pink. She watched him idly, a delicate frown on her face. She didn't like when Kakashi treats her like a child, and Naruto watched, now quiet, as she swatted Kakashi's hand away. He didn't really feel the same enthusiasm to tell the story anymore and glanced at the door behind Kakashi. That would be the start of our chunin exams. He wondered what it would be, but hey! He's Naruto, the future Hokage! He'd be fine.

Perfectly Fine.

Just Fine.

...Right...?

"Im glad all three of you showed up, if one of you hadn't" Kakashi glanced surreptitiously at Sakura "Then none of you would have been able to do the exam."

Sasuke 'cough' bastard 'cough' made a noise in the back of his throat "What? Why didnt you tell us that?"

Kakashi shrugged "To give you all a choice. You need to be able to come of your own free will, not by the pressure of teammates. If you don't have the will, then you shouldn't be here." He straightened from his slouched posture, starting to walk out of the building. He paused right next to Sakura and said something too low for Naruto, or Sasuke by the frustrated expression on his face, could hear. But Sakura heard, and she lowered her eyes, nodding. She looked thoughtful. Kakashi left but not without another pat on her head and a mask–hidden smile at him and Sasuke.

Naruto was going to ask what Kakashi said, but she rose her head and walked leisurely to the door and placed her tiny gloved hands on it's surface, the pretty blue crystal on her hand shining. "Let's go, you guys."

Naruto trotted up to her left side, Sasuke already on her right and both boys slightly behind her, and she pushed the doors open. They were met with the glaring, unfriendly eyes of MANY genin. Naruto's eyes flitted over the many headbands. Sand, sound, cloud, and some he didn't recognize.

He watched as some of the other academy students of Konoha came over, focused on the members of Team 7. That Yamanaka girl who claims to be 'best friends' with Sakura, who hardly knew her, latched onto Sasuke her arms in a strangle hold around his neck. Naruto guessed that Ino thought if she was close to Sakura she would get closer to Sasuke and become as popular as the pinkete. Sasuke can't stand her since she is a creepy stalker. Sakura only barely knows she exists.

Speaking of which... "Oh, Sasuke–kuuuun! I've missed you soo much! Ah, you too Sakura–chan! I wish I was on YOUR guys' team, rather than that blonde idiot! What was his name again? Nato Uzuki?" Oh god, he HATES her voice. It was like someone dragging their nails down a chalkboard, it made your back tense and your teeth clench.

Sakura frowned "Yamanaka–san. Refrain from speaking to me so familiarly, if you would not mind. Also, please shut up! What do you know about Naruto! He's a talented guy, and I am happy he is on my team." Sakura was steaming mad, eyes narrowed, arms crossed, and cheeks red. Naruto wanted to hug her, not only because she looked cuter than a kitten, but she stood up for him. She said she's happy he is on her team. So what did he do? He dove at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and rubbing his cheek against her own soft skin. Hey, he's not called impulsive for no reason. He smiled deviously at the angry expressions on Sasuke and Ino's faces.

Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru, both let out their protests, Naruto had almost forgotten that there were others. For that matter that there were guys other than Sasuke and himself that had crushes on the girl. Someone grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him off the small girl. He looked back, unhappy that he no longer had the girl in his arms, meeting the eyes– or he should say shades– of Shino Aburame. The guy didn't say a word, merely letting go of the orange in his hand, nodding his greeting to Sakura. There was a faint blush visible just below his shades. Naruto's teammate smiled lightly, nodding back. She had calmed down from her agitation with Ino, no longer red in the cheeks, and patted Naruto's head comfortingly.

Shikamaru walked forward "Man, you guys made it too huh? What a drag... More competition..."

Ino gasped dramatically "Of COURSE they made it! Sakura–chan is, like, the strongest girl– other than me of course. And Sasuke–kun is ,like, too cool NOT to be here!"

Sakura ignored her. Sasuke shrugged her off, annoyed by her clingy tendencies. Naruto snickered.

Sakura smiled at Shikamaru, who blushed a little, saying "Well, I'm glad we all made it here."

He nodded, Choji who had been standing behind him munching happily on those barbeque chips. Naruto asked for one once. Choji quite near bit his hand off. Naruto never asked again. So he was very annoyed when the guy offered the small pinkete one, who smiled genuinely and gingerly picked one out of the offered bag. She ate it kind of like a chipmunk, both hands holding, and she took tiny bites. Kiba chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulders "Hey Saku! Miss me?"

The pinkete looked up at him through her long dusty eyelashes, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I suppose. I really missed Akamaru–kun though."

Said dog barked from inside Kiba's jacket, his white head appearing at the neckline. Sakura reached out her hand, petting the dog with gentle fingers, scratching behind it's ear. The dog whimpered happily, licking her hand in appreciation. Sakura giggled, eyes closing. Naruto glared accusingly at the arm still wrapped around the girl's shoulders.

"Hey, you lot mind keeping it down? You are all one big red target with all this noise."

Naruto froze, turning blue eyes to the voice. A kind of tall guy with white hair in a spiky ponytail stood there, giving them a stern glare. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. She abruptly turned her back to him, causing Kiba's arm to drop from her shoulders.

Naruto was startled by that, sure she wasn't exactly social, but she isn't normally so bluntly cold. Now wait that guy said something about them being a red target... he turned his head slowly, and gulped. If those glares had looked mean before, they looked psychotic now. Naruto watched them from under his blonde spikes, their eyes almost seeming to glow red with anger.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him, and Sasuke himself was looking over their competition with a glint in his eyes. Naruto pointed a finger at the genin in the room, yelling "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a member of team 7! You remember that, and you remember my teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha! 'Cuz we're gonna beat every last one of you! Believe It!"

Sakura smiled, laughing behind her hand quietly, her shoulders shaking with her mirth. Sasuke sighed, but smirked, crossing his arms. The white haired guy and the rest of the rookies stared at Naruto in horror.

Yamanaka bonked his head, a tick mark on her forehead "NARUTO! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?!"

Naruto groaned, rubbing his head "So you suddenly remembered my name, huh? Too bad for me, you're voice should be called cruelty. Even worse with my awesome name in that annoying mouth of yours!"

"YOU MORON!"

Sasuke snapped "Shut up already. You're making it worse."

Ino immediately quieted, simpering at Sasuke. Naruto was just happy her voice wasn't killing his eardrums anymore.

"You guys... are too damn loud...!"

The voice remained unidentified, a sharp noise being heard. Naruto watched in shock as the white-haired guy fell backward, glasses falling, broken. Sakura threw a kunai, somehow knowing where it came from, and it made a thunk just above some people's heads. She stood in front of a group of sound genin. Her arms were crossed and she looked angry again. She was being set off a lot today. What had her on edge?

"Attacking because of noise? How petty. Especially when you made more noise than us with that one attack. Do it again anywhere near my friends and I will make sure you can never do it again." For emphasis, she stroked the hilt of her sword, smiling darkly.

Ya know, for such a small girl...

And despite that pretty face of hers...

She could be terrifying.

One of the sound guys seemed to ignore the threat, trying to flirt with the now disinterested pinkete.

Naruto, deciding she could take care of herself since the guy was far from interested in hurting her, turned to the white-haired guy. Hinata Hyuuga was helping him up, the glasses left forgotten. Naruto walked forward, picking them up, careful of the shards of glass on the floor around the frames. Hinata met his eyes shyly, her cheeks turning bright red and her eyes flitted downwards. Naruto wondered if the girl was sick. She is kind of on the pale side.

"Ah... thanks... my name is Kabuto. I have taken this exam quite a few times before. I came to offer you all some help, since it's obvious you are all rookies."

Sasuke frowned "How convenient. Someone who's been back many time before wants to help us get through this exam. Whats in it for you?"

Huh, good point. Kabuto pulled out some cards, ignoring the question. "These cards will give you information on anyone you ask about. So, is there anyone you want to know about in specific?"

Sasuke eyed him warily, frowning. "Gaara of the Sand."

"You already know the guy's name? How boring. Alright..."

He pulled out a card, placing it on the floor face up so Sasuke could examine it.

Naruto's own eyes scanned over the information, and his eyes widened.

Name: Gaara Subaku

Age:12

Hair: Red

Eyes: Pale Green

Clan: N.G.

Village Affiliation: Sunagakure

Team:

(Temari Subaku)

(Kankuro Subaku)

(Baki)

Rank: Genin

Missions:

0 D's

7 C's

13 B's

21 A's

Abilities: N.G.

Jutsu: N.G.

Notes: Dangerous. If approach is necessary, with caution. Avoid otherwise. Son of Kazekage, teammates are his siblings. Returned from every mission ever done without a scratch.

Kabuto grunted "21 A rank mission and always coming back without a scratch. He's impressive. How's he still a genin?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Naruto's head swung around, giving him whiplash momentarily, his eyes meeting Gaara of the Sand and Kankuro who stood behind him, quiet. Gaara ignored Naruto, eyes trailing over to where Sakura stood. She was still ignoring the sound guy's advances, arms crossed. Temari now stood next to her, speaking to the small girl. Sakura occasionally nodded, her expression hidden by her pink hair.

Kabuto looked startled, but nodded slowly and pulled out a card.

A small picture of Sakura, unsmiling, peridot eyes burning into the camera with annoyance. Next to the picture–

Sakura Haruno

Age: 11

Hair: Pink (natural)

Eyes: Light Green

Clan: Haruno

Village affiliation: Konoha

Team: 7

(Naruto Uzumaki)

(Sasuke Uchiha)

(Kakashi Hatake)

Rank: Genin

Missions:

12 D's

0 C's

0 B's

1 A

Abilities: Adept in close–combat. Adept in Genjutsu. Average Taijutsu. Adept in Ninjutsu.

Jutsu: N.G. Though she seems to have picked up a few from her mother, including

Thunderblade

Eruption

Others not identified

Notes: Daughter of Kratos Haruno and Anna Haruno. Younger sister of Lloyd Haruno. She is extremely talented with dual swords like her brother, and can use broadswords if need be. Her elements remain unidentified by refusal of taking the test. Reason unknown. Her speed is jounin level, and she takes after her father in she is loyal to family. Extremely quick learner. Perfect Chakra Control. Well rounded, few identified weaknesses.

Kabuto rose his eyebrows "Longest notes I have seen in a while" his eyes trailed to Sakura who had moved away from the sound group and was now conversing with Temari and TenTen, Ino and Hinata having meandered over as well not long after Gaara's card. The five girls, even Ino, seemed to be having fun. Sakura was smiling at all of them. Even...INO. Today was turning out to be a strange one. "She must be a special one."

Naruto nodded "Yeah. Sakura has been known as a prodigy for a long time."

Sasuke just had to bump in "It's a wonder how she still is only a genin, she is far higher in level."

Gaara was still examining the card as though it was hiding something from him, his glare burning into it. He suddenly turned, Kankuro (Naruto had forgotten he was there, he had been so quiet) followed him. Temari glanced up from her conversation with the other girls and excused herself, trotting to Gaara in the back of the room.

Sakura excused herself soon after, making her way to Naruto and Sasuke. Kabuto picked up the cards from the floor, still watching her with interest. The pinkete now stood next to Naruto, ignoring Kabuto's presence.

"Alright Maggots!My name is Ibiki. Take your seats! We have let you all talk long enough! You will be scattered across the room!"

The older ninja around the room grabbed people's arms, escorting them to certain seats all over the room.

Naruto found himself in the middle row, not far from the front. He twisted his body, finding Sakura in the left row, near the middle, and Sasuke a couple of seats behind her.

"This will be a written test. It's important that a ninja not be completely ignorant, so you must prove yourself. There are ten questions, the tenth will be withheld until you have done the first nine."

Naruto grinned, lacing his fingers together behind his head in a relaxed manner. He could just cheat his way through, no worries!

As though reading Naruto's mind the man smirked in an almost evil way "Oh. And NO CHEATING. All over this room we have placed capable jonin. If they catch you cheating, you will be automatically disqualified, along with your teammates."

Naruto froze, a guy behind him standing up and yelling "What?! Even our teammates?! So they get punished if one of us makes a mistake!"

"Yes. Now sit down you imbecile!"

The guy did, grumbling. But Naruto didn't pay attention. Then he smiled again. He'd be fine. With someone as smart as Sakura on his team he had to have picked up something right?

Then the test was placed on his desk. He grinned, holding his pencil at the ready. He read over the first question.

He paused.

He looked to the next. He started to frown.

He looked at the third.

He picked up the sheet, staring desperately at the question.

He didn't know a single one! He buried his fingers in his hair, oh god he couldnt do this! But he had to! Sakura and Sasuke would be so mad at him...

"N–naruto..."

Naruto drew in a quick breath, raising his eyes to his neighbor. There sat Hinata Hyuuga, twiddling her fingers, a rosy blush staining her pale skin.

She crossed her arms over her paper, sliding it under one. She whispered "You c–can c–cheat from m–me, o–okay?"

Naruto gasped, and grinned whispering back "Thanks Hinata! You're so nice!" Hinata's blush got even darker and she smiled like he just told her she could have all his ramen. Naruto started to lean over as silently as possible...

A kunai soared. "You're out."

Naruto was so sure it was him. But then a chunin came over, grabbing the arm of the guy who had yelled earlier, hauling him and his teammates out. They looked at him with such anger and disappointment.

No. He couldn't do that to his teammates. Even though he knew he was probably screwed he whispered "Hinata, thanks but I need to do this myself." She looked at him in surprise, and he smiled at her with a confidence he didn't feel. He rose a thumb, mouthing 'believe it!' She smiled and took back her test, still blushing.

Alright! It doesn't matter what happens so long as I get this last question! Bring it number 10! You don't scare me!

Many teams had been caught, so now the room wasn't near as full as it had been in the beginning. About a third of them were gone.

The Ibiki guy cleared his throat "Alright. Now for the last question. If any one of you get it wrong then your team is disqualified. It will not matter if the other two get it right, one of you get it wrong and you are GONE. If you can't handle that, get out."

Naruto stopped. Oh god...

People started raising their hands left and right, apologizing to their teammates.

What if he didn't get it right?

Another hand is raised, another apology said.

But what was worse, not trying, or trying and failing?

Another.

Naruto's hand twitched. He didn't want to let them down.

Another.

He didn't want to let Sakura or Sasuke down.

Another.

But...

One more.

His hand was up, and it was shaking. He could hear Hinata's gasp.

"Alright, get out–"

But, if he did then he would never be respected. There was more shame in giving up than failing.

He slammed his hand down

"I will never give up! You hear me?! I don't care what question this is I will answer it and I will NOT let my teammates down and I will NOT give up! So bring it on!"

All eyes were trained on him, startled. Hinata smiled slightly up at him, her pearl–like eyes soft. He panted slightly, his eyes trained in a challenge on Ibiki's face.

The man chuckled "Good. You all pass."

"W–wait... what?"

"You pass. Never give up on a mission, never give up on your team, and never give up on yourself. It's essential if you are ever to get through anything. It's essential if you are on a dangerous mission."

Naruto slid back into his chair, so shocked, and so happy. He passed. Team 7 wasn't ending here. He started to laugh, and he looked back at his teammates. Sakura was smiling proudly at him, Sasuke was smirking. He hadn't let them down.

Then he heard a crash.

"All right maggots! Be prepared, the next exam will cut the numbers in more than half! Im Anko, the instructor for this part! Follow me!"

It was quiet for a few seconds, then

"Anko, you're early. Again."

Were all the instructors going to be complete nut balls?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Crazy: Ohhh! Uh~oh Kabuto is sticking his nose in! What will happen in the next chapter?! Find out!

Sakura: Ok, crazy, breathe in... breathe out...breathe in

Crazy: RELAXATION TECHNIQUES WILL NOT SAVE THEM FROM MY INSANITY!

Sakura: Maybe not. But this will –pulls out tranquilizer– nighty night!

Crazy: No... No...! NO! NOOOOO! –poke– ...*snore*...

Sakura: Oh yeah. Before she went nutters, she wanted to ask you all for your opinion. She wants to know if she should give you sneak peeks of the future worlds inner takes me! Nothing overly obvious, just to let you know what to look towards. How about it? Good idea or not?

Tell us in your review!

Good night!


	12. Chapter 12 Chunin Exams Part Two,Trials?

Chapter 12 Chunin exams, test 2

Crazy here again. I want to extend special thanks to firetiger3, who's support has brought my interest in this story back a bit. Who also gave me some inspiration.

Now, I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own Tales of Symphonia. The only thing I own is the device im using to write for you all.

Oh ho ho! Sakura's story begins to unravel.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Sakura was sitting away from the group near the gates that closed away the forest of death. Sakura rather thought that this was as good a time as ever to think some things through. Even to just make time move faster, Anko's speech on the terrors in the forest didn't really interest the pinkete.

For some reason the first thing Sakura thought about as she sat on a rock and the sun soaked warmly into her skin was about her father's intensive training. Even more so when the sun only made her bright clothing more obvious.

But, no matter how odd an outfit for a ninja it may be, she would never wear a different one. They signified her as a Haruno, and gave a silent message of what she went through as a Haruno ninja.

Sakura remembered her fathers voice on that day.

She remembered why she wears clothing a respectable ninja would never wear.

She remembered how she was trained to protect.

––––––––––––––––––––––––2 years ago––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Now Sakura. You cant be a true ninja of the Haruno family if you cant pass the nine trials ahead of you. Just as most Haruno's, you will be wearing bright colors, and you will be painstakingly obvious. The clothes you wear are even uncomfortable to fight in.

The reason for this is to always be placed in a situation that requires constant vigilance. We know that what we are wearing is unreasonable. We know it, and thats why we wear it. So that we have to remain aware of our surroundings to survive. It is why I wear my purple swallow tail. Its why Lloyd wears so much red, and why Anna wears her pink you cant remain aware, you will very likely die. We place ourselves in bad situations so we work harder to survive.

Now look ahead of you, there will be a staircase, and above it a door. Once you open that door, you're first trial will begin."

Sakura gulped. The nine year old walked up the plain grey stone steps, counting to try and curb her anxiety. She closed her eyes, 15...16...17

She opened her eyes and stared at the door handles. They were almost at eye–level. She touched the door, and her father's voice echoed around the room again as she pushed it open.

"Ahead of you is the trial of ice. Many foes, human or not, lie in wait in this room. They are clones, but a simple hit wont be rid of them. You must fight them with the whole of your being to survive. They will fight as though they are real and the situation will be dire. You are already at a disadvantage. Not only do you have many enemies, but your only ally is yourself. You're clothing is short, reveals skin, and is lightweight. You wont have much time. The cold will surely be your death if you don't do anything. Show me what you can do. Show me you are worthy of being a Haruno, of ever holding the title shinobi."

Sakura's hair flew back as the icy wind hit her, her arms already covered in goosebumps. The skirt whipped at her thighs, and she felt the gravity in the situation. She started to run, her only chances were to keep moving to stay warm and to find her enemies, or better an exit, before they found her.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Survival. That was a part of the trials. The Haruno trials. She wasn't strong through talent, or through a clan. She was strong through the teachings passed down in the family. The trials of the Haruno's were extremely dangerous. But, the trials kept them strong, kept them from growing arrogant.

Anko stood in front of the 'Forest of Death' explaining that it was their job to get the two scrolls,heaven and earth, stay alive, keep their scrolls safe, make it to the tower in time, and to not look at the scrolls they are given during the time.

Anko smiled in a gleeful, sadistic way. She told them that horrible things would happen to them if they were to look at the scroll's contents. That horrible things would happen behind those gates.

But that was the last thing on Sakura's mind. She stood to the back of the group, her teammates listening intently to Anko far ahead of her. Kakashi–sensei...

'Sakura. Trust no one but Naruto and Sasuke. You realize that no one is truly close to you in this exam but those two.'

Of course she knew. But she understood why he was telling her. Sakura was good at hiding her flaws. She had to be. But her most obvious flaw was that she WANTED to trust others. She gave that away to Kakashi on his test. She knew that's why Yamanaka and the rest were talking to her before the first test. They may not know her weakness themselves, but a safe bet is always to gain trust. Almost any trust you place in someone else can become a weakness. She had hardly ever even interacted with any of the other rookies before this morning. Not counting Akamaru, the puppy used to visit her in class in the academy days. She also knew that those 'crushes' as Naruto was trying to warn her about were nothing but ploys to get her to lower her guard around them. And, even if they were real, she doubted they were more than a passing fancy.

Was she just being paranoid?

No. She knew she wasn't. Kiba had always believed her too cold, too cat–like in the academy. Shino wasn't really interested either, and Hinata was the only one that may be an exception. The girl was too nice to fake much of anything. Ino hates her for being close to Sasuke. Shikamaru was too lazy to actually seek friendship, and Choji would never share a chip unless provoked, or perhaps convinced by Ino.

They had every right to try though. She was after all one of their biggest threats. Not to toot her own horn or anything but thanks to years of harsh training she was extremely smart, she was fast, and she was strong. It figures Shikamaru would use the old strategy 'Keep your friends close, your enemies closer.'

Pheh.

Then there were other matters to attend to.

Her eyes followed slowly as Naruto managed to piss off not only Anko, but a grass nin as well.

Surrounded by enemies. She infused some chakra into her ear, listening for whatever she could get beyond the gates. She soon gave up, knowing that the most potent dangers would be deadly silent, or that they would not show until the dead of night. Thats how it always is.

––––––––––––––––––––––––Trial of Ice––––––––––––––––––––––

She heard the horrible noise. Was it a yowl? A roar? Too hard to discern, to label. She didn't know what this unholy thing was, but it was a ghastly sight to behold. A horrible deformed mixture between what would have been a beautiful wolf, and what she would suppose what would have been a proud mountain lion. Running wasn't an option, it would only leave her vulnerable.

It would only leave her as prey.

She clutched at her swords, trying to quiet her chattering teeth and to calm her shaking limbs.

Fear. She didn't want to die. It lunged at her, and Sakura only just ducked in time. She felt the claws and the heavy, warm body as it flew over her shaking form. She tried to pull on bravery. Fear would only encourage the beast. She called out to Amaterasu who held her brother's loving work imbued in it. Amaterasu purred back, sending Sakura exactly what Lloyd pushed into it and always is: His Bravery. Lloyd went through these trials. So could she!

The horrible thing made another screech like noise, and slashed at her with claws extended. She deflected the attack, her swords holding it's claws at bay, staring it in the eyes. She refused to die. She refused to be prey.

She was the predator in this game.

Sending chakra through her sword she pushed back against it's claws enough to startle the beast, and flipped into the air. She landed on it's back, and she slammed her sword into it's back, severing it's spine. It made one last screech before it was silent, and like a normal clone disappeared. She landed on the ground with a small thump, her knees bent slightly.

Sakura sent out her chakra, cursing herself that she hadn't thought to before, and was surprised to find she was surrounded. How did she not hear them? Even now when she strained for even the slightest noise she heard not a thing. But the chakra told her the monsters were moving, constantly circling her. Of course. They seemed to be part wolf. Why wouldn't they travel in packs?

One by one they started to reveal themselves. They made strange growling noises at her, and as they circled her they got closer and closer. They were tightening the circle around her, and if it weren't for the bravery she borrowed from Lloyd she would be immobile. Part of bravery is facing fear. Being enclosed by animals had just become one.

She stayed standing, back straight, and slammed her swords in the ground at her feet, flitting through unfamiliar signs. Her mother had performed this once, so she was relying on memory. "Protect from the harm intended, grand barrier!"

Light flickered in a circle around her and where her swords lay in the ground. It was weak, and wouldn't hold for long once the beasts attacked, but if she did this right than she should survive.

Sakura wasted no time, having already decided that she needed to work, and to work fast. She couldn't feel the cold anymore, but that wasn't a good sign. She had been exposed for too long, and would probably suffer from hypothermia at this rate. She didn't have much time left before the cold sapped away what was left of her energy.

Her hands flitted through signs yet again, but this time with the ease of obvious practice.

Boar, tiger, dog

The monsters must have realized their prey was trying to get the upper hand, and started to throw their thick, twisted bodies at the shield. It flickered dangerously under the onslaught. Sakura finished her signs just as the animals broke the barrier, and it wasn't long before they were on her.

There was a bright flash of light.

"Holy Light descend!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Sakura stood, the tents where the teams would obtain their scrolls was already set up. She walked to Sasuke and to Naruto. Remembering the trials, even the trial of ice which was the easiest, was like remembering a bad dream that left you shaking. That left you gasping for air and hugging yourself. She still had nightmares about the trials, but when she thinks back, the trial of ice was simple in comparison to others. There was far less emotional turmoil.

Sakura and Sasuke met each other's eyes, silently agreeing that Sasuke should be the one to carry the scroll. He snatched the scroll from Naruto's hand, revealing it to be a scroll of earth. Sasuke stuffed it in the pouch at his side, and the three, despite Naruto's (whispered) whining about wanting to hold the scroll, nodded in agreement, and left the tent behind. They now stood before the 6th gate, preparing for the test ahead. Sakura soundly distributed the medical supplies she always carried between the three of them and tried to convince Naruto to forget about going to his house for instant ramen. It took quite some time, and a very sulky Naruto.

Anko cleared her throat "Alright, once we give the signal you all are on your own! Get ready!"

Naruto frowned "What kind of signal will i–"

A loud sound interrupted him, seemingly a horn. Sakura was already through their gate and waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to start running. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's sleeve, rushing to her, and they made their way deep into the forest.

Sakura soon found a small clearing, hoping to discuss some strategies with her teammates. And perhaps...

–crash– –crack– "Oh man! I really need to go to the bathroom! Hey guys, wait there i'll be right back!"

Yes, she needed to teach her two friends to be more silent.

Naruto tromped throughout the bushes, his feet seeming to find every branch there was and snapping it.

...If it was even possible to get Naruto even close to quiet. Maybe just teach them to be a bit sneakier. It would take a far better teacher than her to get Naruto to quiet down at all.

Sasuke grunted "Idiot."

She sighed, may as well start the lesson while they waited for Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Do you know how to mask your chakra?"

"...Mask it?"

She nodded, dropping her body to the ground, pulling out her pouch. Out of it she pulled a plain scroll. She paused, why hadn't she thought about this before? She deftly put it back behind her back, looking up at Sasuke. She met his dark eyes "Yeah. Mask it. That way if the ninja around us were to send out their chakra, we would remain undetected. It makes stealth quite a bit easier."

Sasuke nodded his head, grunting to tell her he understood. "So what do I need to do?"

Sakura frowned slightly. How best to explain it without showing him the scroll...?

"Hum. Well, it helps to think of it as pulling your chakra into yourself. You fold it all deep in your body, and you don't let it touch the surface of your skin. Everything has chakra, but animals and civilians have weak signatures. When you pull it in deep enough, you can be mistaken for small animals lurking about."

It didn't sound quite right, but she had always been a natural with chakra control. It was so hard to explain her methods.

Sasuke nodded, seeming like he was going to give it a try, until he stopped "...Hn... the idiot has been gone for a pretty long time."

Sakura blinked, "Oh. Yeah, I suppose he has. I hope he hurries, it would be safer for us if I can teach you both to mask your chakra soon."

–crack– –snap– "Hey guys! Man, that was a long one, I almost wrote out my name!"

Sakura froze, her mouth dropping open slightly "N–Naruto! Thats... so gross..." she shook her head disapprovingly at her blond teammate who just grinned at her sheepishly. Sakura started to advance towards Naruto, ready to give the quick speech on masking chakra.

Until Sasuke backhanded the blond, and Naruto was sent flying into a tree. Sasuke was now standing protectively in front of her. Sakura threw Sasuke a horrified look, which soon morphed into an indignant glare "Sasuke! Why would you DO that?!"

Naruto, now sitting at the base of the tree, groaned, his hand nursing his bright red cheek. "Yeah, Sasuke! What the hell! Better get away from him, Sakura. I think he's gone nuts!"

Sasuke growled "What have you done with the real Naruto!"

Sakura froze, and examined the blond before her. He looked exactly like Naruto, but then again if it were a henge it wouldn't make any difference. So, what tipped Sasuke off...?

Naruto, or fake Naruto, said "What are you talking about!"

Then Sakura spotted it. He didn't have a cut on his cheek. The one he got from Anko. He had annoyed her, and she threw a kunai that grazed his cheek. Not only that, but the weapon holster was on the wrong side. When Sasuke voiced these flaws, her mood only worsened.

Sakura frowned. How could she have not noticed? She should have known that this would happen. Her trust in Sasuke, and in Naruto, was absolute. She hadn't even thought about someone using one of them against her. She glared at the imposter, thoroughly vexed that she made a mistake that could have put them in danger, and that had Naruto in possible danger. She reached to her pouch, whipping out a kunai.

She scoffed "What a dirty trick. It would be a waste to dirty my blades with your blood!"

The fake Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing the appearance of their enemy. He grunted "Dirty your blades, huh? Like you could touch me, pinky."

Sasuke grunted "Trust me, she could get you. Easy, especially if you made such stupid mistakes. But, she's right. She's far too good to kill you. So I will. Sakura! Go find Naruto, and be careful, this guy's teammates are probably lurking close by."

Sakura nodded and sprinted towards the bushes Naruto had gone towards. "Hey wait!" she ignored her enemies shouts. Sasuke could take care of him. Besides, she was too fast for the enemy to catch up with her.

It wasn't long before she found Naruto tied up and screaming indignantly against the tape on his mouth.

Naruto caught sight of her, letting out a muffled cry of "Shmumra!"

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at her teammate's situation. Naruto started thrashing harder, less than pleased with his teammate's amusement in his situation.

"All right, all right."

She stepped forward and cut him loose with her kunai as gently as possible. When it came to the tape on his mouth though...

"OW!" She ripped it off without any hesitation, carelessly setting the rope and tape off to the side. They had no use for it, no sense in taking looked Naruto over cautiously, making sure this was actually Naruto. She couldn't see any flaws. But that didn't mean anything.

"Hey... Naruto. Tell me, where was our first big mission?"

He looked at her, confused. He froze, trying to remember where it was. Or at least what the land was called. "Um... that was the land of waves wasn't it...?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, after all only she, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka and the hokage knew the actual details of that particular mission. It was a good identifier, but now that she used it she would have to use a different one once Sasuke regrouped. An enemy could overhear, it would be foolish to re–use it.

Sakura pushed herself up, offering her hand to Naruto and helping him up. Just as they were starting to leave, Sasuke came through the bushes. He had a little blood from the opponent he faced not long ago, and he had a little victorious smirk on his face. Before he could get too close she pulled out a kunai in silent threat.

"What was the name of our client in the Land of the Waves?"

Sasuke stopped, eyebrows furrowing. It wasn't that he didn't know the answer, but it had taken him off guard. So this is how she indicated who was real? "Tazuna."

She placed the kunai back in the pouch. "We need a password, or a code or something. These questions suffice for now, but I'm alredy running out of them. There isn't all that much about our team that can't be found through records."

Sasuke gave her a sharp look. She didn't like it, and she frowned at the ground. "You can't tell through appearance who is real, can you."

Naruto looked between the two, confused. Sakura replied, "No, I can't."

They both looked at her in mild surprise, even though Naruto had no clue what they were talking about. Hearing the words I and can't together with Sakura was near unheard of with her. She glared at them in exasperation "Hey, so called prodigy or not I can't do everything!"

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit relieved she was unable to do something he could. He hated feeling weak in comparison to his female teammate. "Well, that password you asked for, I have an idea. This will be it. The question is, when does the ninja strike? The answer will be a ninja strikes when his enemie's guard is down, in the night where his weapons are set aside and he sleeps sound, that is when a ninja strikes."

Sakura nodded, memorizing it quickly. Naruto however...

"Well, it's good and all. But when she said password I thought maybe it would be, oh you know, ONE WORD?! NOT a whole freakin' SPEECH!"

Sakura sighed. "Look, Sasuke while Naruto was off getting captured" Naruto blushed in embarrassment "I was teaching you something. Give it a try, i'll explain to Naruto."

Naruto grumbled, but listened none the less. When Sakura teaches Naruto always listened, she usually taught him some cool stuff.

Sasuke pulled his chakra deep inside himself, making sure none of it reached outside his body. Chakra pulsed with the beat of the heart, and thrummed outside the body in it's heat. Sakura's explanation made far more sense doing it than hearing it. Just to test it out, he sent out a chakra web. He felt Sakura's familiar chakra signature, the normal blue and the radiant gold all tucked neatly deep inside her. If he hadn't known what he was looking for he never would have recognized her as a ninja, since all of it was centered where her diaphragm would be. He easily would have mistaken her for an animal.

Then it found Naruto who was trying out the trick as well. Naruto's chakra was abundant, radiating far around him. The guy may as well be a huge flame, all those around him moths. It was no wonder that guy found them so quickly. Naruto started to pull it in, centering it at his stomach. He couldn't be mistaken for a small animal, but maybe a larger one like a deer.

Sakura stepped away with a pleased smile. But then she froze, grabbing Naruto's arm, and then Sasuke's, flinging them into the bushes while she flung herself away from where they had stood. Just as she moved a large wave of silver chakra passed them, so strong it cut deep into the ground and ripped away the trees in it's way. The three were now hidden among the bushes, and they heard the sound of feet approaching.

A hissing female voice, cold and cruel, sent shivers down their spines. "It would have been wisssser to run. Hiding... will only let me ssssseek you out. And desssstroy you, my PREY."

Sakura froze, feeling a presence looming over her, she looked up right into the eyes of a huge serpent that had snuck up on her while she lay recovering from the spurt of adrenaline that saved the three genin.

And, as she met the serpent's beady eyes, all she could think was...

'When do things ever go right anymore?'

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Crazy: Uh, hey guys don't kill me! I really am trying to get these back to you as soon as I can. Besides, the next chapter is where things get interesting.

In a kind of "I'm sorry" Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter.

PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE SPOILERS OF ANY KIND!

–––––

Sakura stared at the two familiar figures in absolute horror. No! Inner took her away from them! That wasn't her life anymore, these aren't her parents anymore!

But here they stood. She knew they were illusions... but...

Her mother's pale blonde head raised, the pretty, deceivingly sweet looking face smiling almost lovingly down at her daughter. She pulled out an old knife, chiseled with designs of delicate flowers, sharp, and covered in blood.

Sakura's blood.

Her mother's hateful, sweet voice "Now my dear. Did you really think you could get away from us? Oh dear, you must be punished. It's for your own GOOD!"

The man she knew as her father just watched with dead eyes, the perfect puppet.

And the knife came flying down towards her, just as it had done a hundred times in her past life, in her childhood.

"NOOOOOO!"

–––––––––

Lastly, A guest asked me if Sakura was going to enter any other worlds, or if I would just introduce some characters from other anime into the story.

She will be entering many other worlds, not just Naruto's. And, if it doesnt cloud the story, I will introduce characters from other anime. For example, since I already have, Her family is from the anime 'Tales of Symphonia'. It wasn't a long one, but it was a really good Anime. Besides, I love Anna, Kratos and Lloyd. I thought they would make great parents for Sakura.

As for giving you guys clues to what worlds she'll go too, thank firetiger3, because she gave me the idea to drop little hints.

This one will be a simple quote, not too obvious but not extremely hard.

"Please, I beg of you, just... say 8!"

Hmmm hmm hm! What could it be? Maybe only I will know!


	13. Chapter 13 Sakura's Light

Mysterious Mind

Chapter 13, Sakura's Light

Crazy: hello again, hello again. How are you all? Well, anyway, I must say i'm rather disappointed with reviews. It's always nice to hear that you guys like my story, don't get me wrong. But, I would appreciate if you would add a little detail. What do you like about it? What don't you like? I can't improve the story without your help, everyone.

On a more story–related note, I do not own Naruto. I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I most certainly don't own the Willie Wonka factory. What i'm trying to say is that I don't own shit but the idea and the device that puts this all through.

Enjoy!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Kratos was pacing in the Haruno household. He did not like the feeling he was having. He didn't like it one bit. It was the feeling he only got when either Lloyd was doing something wildly idiotic and he better go do some angry parenting on the boy, or one of his kids was in danger. And, considering the fact that Lloyd–den was sleeping, sprawled out haphazardly on the couch and snoring obnoxiously loud that it wasn't option A. And, again since Lloyd wasn't in any danger that wasn't related to Kratos himself, that left him with the obscene notion that his daughter was in trouble.

Kami damn it, he knew he should have sent her with a personal medic.

...Not that it was allowed. But he would have found a way. How was his daughter so easily caught up in trouble in any case? It was like she was some sort of magnet for it all. First she gets those two troublesome teammates, along with that perverse sensei, then she gets an extremely dangerous mission. As a genin!

But then in the edges of his mind he saw something. Sakura's face, her large eyes filled with fear, and with a wry sort of annoyance. Her lips drawn down in a frustrated frown, and her hair in disarray. The picture seemed to broaden, revealing a large serpent staring his daughter down. Then, suddenly, the creature lunged towards her, mouth agape and the picture disappeared.

Kratos wasn't one to swear, being the type of man for few words at all.

But the words he used after that image, in various languages, found its way to him... well it's safe to say that when poor Lloyd woke up just then and heard what his father yelled, well of what he could understand at any rate, the young man started thinking about getting therapy.

For the both of them.

After all, it wasn't often Kratos Aurion Haruno lost control of his temper.

...And started yelling about where he would stuff a huge snake.

O.K. Lloyd was definitely calling that therapist.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

'When do things ever go right anymore...?'

Sakura thought it dismally. Really, things just were not heading in her direction anymore. No, she was not frustrated about this slimy serpent, it was hardly a worry. She'd dealt with worse than this stupid snake. No, what worried her was too whom that voice belonged. There was amusement in that voice as the genin were sent flying,. This was a person who was like her mother had been. They enjoyed other people's fear, and their pain. They would like nothing more than for the three genin to fight back. So that they could dispose of the team, most likely in a horribly painful way.

Sakura grimaced, and the snake lunged. She leisurely pushed her hair out of her face, watching with concentration as it's fangs came closer and closer. She just had to...

There! She jumped up, flipping and sticking to the middle of one of the tress that stood behind her. The snake's head collided with the trees bark with a loud 'Thunk!'

Sakura pulled out Tsukiyomi and plunged it down into the snake's head, grimacing at the feel as she forced her blade through the snake's large head. She had killed the snake before it could recover from the daze that the collision caused. No, the snake wasn't her worry. She would have to go after the problem that actually worried her now. The problem that she knew would not be disposed of by merely jumping on a tree.

The pinkete rolled her eyes ruefully.

"Thanks Kakashi–sensei. The one time you pulled your nose out of that book to teach us something actually came in useful."

–––––––––

Somewhere out there, Kakashi sneezed all over his icha icha paradise.

He stared at the book in horror.

So much for not even one stain on the book he kept so pristine.

–––––––––

Naruto and Sasuke weren't having quite as much luck as Sakura. Their opponent wasn't some half–minded serpent that just went for the kill, their opponent was thinking out every possible way to draw out PAIN. Naruto, ever the rash one, charged at the ninja with every intent to just be rid of the threat.

For his efforts he received a kick in the face and a laugh from his opponent.

That shit HURT! Was this person's sandal filled in with concrete or something?!

Sasuke wasn't doing well either. He could recognize an opponent he had no chance against. He hated the feeling of hopelessness he felt as their enemy dodged his fire balls, punches, or any attack the young Uchiha threw at him. He wished he had started training with Kratos earlier, then maybe he would have a little more leverage against this guy. Where was Sakura? After she threw them out of the way of this guy's jutsu she had seemingly disappeared.

Sasuke had never once noticed that it was coming. Sakura was stronger than him and he hated it at the same time he was grateful for it. She could protect herself, so he was thankful. But he HATED being weaker than his pink–haired teammate.

He wanted to be stronger.

Needed to be.

Sasuke started another fireball jutsu, hands flitting through the signs with familiar ease.

He never even fully realised that somewhere during the struggle his eyes had activated the sharingan of their own volition, brought about in the heat of battle.

Naruto grunted as he threw another punch, trying desperately to land at least one hit. But it didn't seem to matter what he did, he was either attacked himself or his attacks were dodged. He felt a stifling rage start to build deep in his stomach, boiling and setting his blood aflame. He hated that this guy was throwing him around. He was frustrated that he wasn't hurting the guy. He was worried about his teammates, and to top it all off...

He was starving.

You know the shit hits the fan when Naruto is hungry and pissed off.

His own eyes started to emulate Sasuke's own, the cheerful soft blue darkening to a sinful blood red.

"Fufufu... so the nine–tails is rearing it's head. It must realize it's host's approaching peril. How delightful...!"

Naruto snarled "You freak! What the heck do you want from us?!"

"I want to kill you, and in turn steal your scroll."

The man, or was it a woman? Naruto wasn't sure, pulled out the scroll of heaven. He–she–it held out the scroll in a taunting manor, flourishing their free hand as they spoke their next words.

"You have the earth ssscroll, yessss? Well, you can have my heaven ssscroll to advance to the next tesssst... if you can defeat me."

The person, Naruto decided to refer to them as an 'it', rose the scroll over it's head and tilted their head back. Their creepy, extremely long tongue swiveled around it, pulling it into it's mouth. It seemed to swallow the scroll, smirking cruelly at the two genin.

"You will have to rip it right out of my body...!"

Naruto stepped back, convinced it was totally insane. His red eyes wide in shock, and his teeth bared in disgust. Sasuke's own red eyes were wide, but Sasuke looked more afraid than disgusted.

Sasuke snapped his head in Naruto's direction "Naruto! We have to run! Theres no way we can take this guy on!"

Naruto's mouth worked, forming words that didn't escape from his lips, until he cried "What are you talking about?! We can't! We Don't know where Sakura is, and we can't just let this freak scare us off! We cant just run away!"

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to shout back, the it decided he was tired of this chit chat, and he advanced on the two genin.

They were oblivious, yelling at one another like the fools that Orochimaru viewed them to be. He chuckled darkly, completely intending to rip out their throats, Sasuke was no use to him if he was this useless.

"Naruto! Sasuke! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ENEMY YOU IDIOTS!"

Just then the huge severed head of Orochimaru's dead snake collided with his body, sending him away from the two genin who had stopped their bickering. Their eyes traveled over to the steaming pinkete, who looked like she was about to blow a casket.

Sakura turned burning eyes to her teammates who flinched under the accusing gaze of the female.

"SCREW IT! ONCE WE FINISH THESE DAMNED EXAMS, SAFETY BE DAMNED IM TRAINING YOU TWO MYSELF! It's a wonder how you two have lived this long!"

Though the two were scared shitless of their raging pinkete, they couldn't help but be excited. Training, actually training, with Sakura had become a goal of theirs after all.

Orochimaru, however, didn't share the sentiment. He was tired of dealing with these children. Time to kill them and be on his way.

He would draw out as much pain as possible of course.

He chuckled darkly, his killing intent visibly freezing the three genin.

"...Im tired of thissss. How about we have a little FUN sshall we...?"

He froze them in a genjutsu, showing them their worst nightmares. Then, he would show them how he was going to kill them. He chuckled darkly as he imagined their screams...

–with Sasuke

Itachi hovered over Sasuke, looking down at him with boredom.

"Your useless. Father would never love you, not when he has me."

Fugaku, glaring accusingly at him "Going to KRATOS of all people for training. You're not worthy of the Uchiha name."

Together, they growled "You are scum."

Then Fugaku started to laugh darkly "Scum like you... should be dead. You and those pathetic children you call FRIENDS. You show too much emotion, you shouldn't have friends. They are USELESS. They make you even more WEAK."

Itachi nodded grimly "Yes. A shame really. The girl had potential. But, the longer she is with YOU she's as good as dead. One day, she'll die protecting you. It's only fair we end your misery, and hers."

Sakura and Naruto suddenly kneeled at the two men's feet, their eyes staring sadly at him. Itachi roughly grabbed Sakura's hair, Fugaku grabbing Naruto's. They both pulled out kunais and pulled his friend's heads back, baring their necks to the sharp blades.

Sakura repeated those words. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more."

Naruto. "I hate you Sasuke, but i'm glad we were friends."

Then there was blood, and a scream tore from Sasuke's throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

–Naruto–

Kyuubi, his tails lashing the air around them. His claws formed a horrible cage around Naruto, and he was made to watch as Konoha burned.

Villagers were screaming as their bodies burned, trying to put out the flames that never seemed to die. Ninja ran around frantically, shooting dirty glares at Naruto, seemingly not noticing Kyuubi's form. "This is all YOUR fault, demon!" They would say this to him.

They said it with so much hate.

Naruto felt so alone, his soul crying out inside him as he himself remained a silent prisoner.

He thought idly 'I wonder where Sakura and Sasuke are...?'

He turned his face away from the flames as the only home he ever knew burned and burned, the flames stealing away what he had grown to love, what he had grown up with.

Even the villagers and shinobi around him that always stared at him with hate filled eyes, that would ostracize him and kill him off if they could, every life lost, burned away, sent scorching pain through his body.

And then it happened, four very familiar people came running through the flames to where he was trapped.

The scorched bodies of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi was holding his two friends, and lay them gently before his cage. Naruto stared at the blackened skin of their bodies in vague horror, tears staining his whiskered reached out a hand through the claws, touching Sakura's face. Someone slapped his hand away, and he pulled it back like he himself had been burned.

"Don't touch them! Isn't it enough you are the reason for all of this?!"

Iruka. Iruka said that to him. Naruto clutched his chest at the pain.

Iruka, the one man he thought he could trust, was blaming him for the state of Konoha, of his friends.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, the normally vibrant peridot green now dull and filled with pain. They fell on him and flashed with fear.

That hurt more than anything, Sakura fearing him. Like someone stabbing him with kunai, then twisting it in. She seemed to hesitate, then reached out her hand to him.

But the flames grew closer to the group, to his cage.

The flames descended on the group of people he cherished most.

His scream and theirs mingled, even though he himself was protected from the flames by the Kyuubi's claws.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

–Sakura–

Sakura stared at the figures, completely distressed. No, she had left that life!

Inner took her away from them!

But there they stood.

Her beautiful mother, with straight golden hair that fell to her shoulders, her perfect blue eyes, her sweet smile, the little beauty mark under her right eye, everything was EXACTLY. THE. SAME.

Her father as well, his short, messy black hair tussled as it always used to be. His deep grey eyes staring listlessly at his daughter, uninterested in her obvious fear. His eyes still drooped carelessly, and he still watched her emotions with blank interest.

Yes they were exactly the same. Beautiful. Pleasing to the eyes. And if theres one thing that would never chang about them...

cruel.

Not a bone in their body was warm, or loving.

They lived for the pain of others.

More specifically.

HERS.

Her mother raised a beautiful dagger in her manicured hand, the smile never wavering but now taking on what was underneath the surface. Her smile became twisted, dark.

"Oh dear me. You thought you could escape us? My dear, no one could love YOU. You are just an ugly little pink–haired freak. All you are good for is screaming, darling."

She played with the dagger, tracing it's delicate patterns. Little silver sherry blossoms.

The very knife that had carved into her skin a million time was engraved with her namesake.

Sakura's mother rose the dagger and plunged it deep down into the girl's shoulder.

"Now SCREAM for us... SCREAM!"

Sakura grasped at the dagger, her mouth open in silent agony.

"I SAID SCREAM!"

–––Orochimaru

He laughed. Oh yes he had them screaming. All of them, terrified screams leaving their lips. He was surprised, and pleased, that the strongest of the three was taking it the worst.

The small pink–haired female was writhing in pain, having fallen to her knees, her hands grasping at her shoulder and her mouth open. She wasn't actually screaming.

But he liked the expression on her face.

It was of pure AGONY.

He started to laugh cruelly, when there was a flash of light.

"I...WILL...NOT...SCREAM! NEVER AGAIN!"

He was blinded by blinding golden light as it enveloped the girl's body.

–––Kratos–––

He was close to tearing out his hair.

He needed to talk to Inner Sakura.

Soon.

Sakura was unlocking everything already.

It wouldn't be long until she remembered.

Until she remembered what he did to save her life.

She would probably hate him.

But...

He couldn't lose his daughter.

He did what he had to.

He didn't want to lose her when he just got her back.

Inner Sakura was now in his mind,

"Yes?"

"It's about the bargain."

––––Sasuke––––

The knife was just about to slice through her throat.

Sasuke could only watch.

Just like last time.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

The yell ripped through Sakura's throat, and the crystal on her hand glowed with her golden chakra. Under her headband, so did the crystal attached on her chest.

Everything faded away, and Sasuke found himself out of the genjutsu and in the real world, staring at the girl he was in love with.

She was covered in her golden chakra, her eyes closed, and her crystals shining blindingly with the golden light.

Sasuke could only watch in awe.

–––Naruto––––

The flames, he could feel their heat. He wished he could die with them.

There was nothing for him without his friends, without his teammates, without his sensei, without the man he considered a father figure.

He reached out a hand to the flames, hoping they would consume him as well.

He was shocked when Sakura's gloved hand grabbed his own, shining golden, her crystal blindingly bright.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

She wasn't dead...!

He blinked, and the genjutsu was gone. Sakura and Sasuke stood before him, and the it was watching them with shock. Sakura was engulfed in golden light.

––Sakura––

"NEVER AGAIN!"

She felt like something inside her exploded, and her chakra lashed in the air, out of control. Her crystals burned heatedly into her skin, pouring out light. The two people she had once called parents gone.

Her eyes were closed, but she could still see the vibrant light of her chakra as it whirled around her against her eyelids.

When she slowly opened them, her two teammates gasped at the sight.

Her eyes...

They weren't the same anymore.

One, the right, was the same vibrant peridot green.

But her left eye was suddenly blue.

A deep sapphire blue.

She glared, her mismatched gaze burning into Orochimaru's.

She pulled out the fake Earth scroll she had made from the blank scroll she had thought about using to teach Sasuke.

She threw it at Orochimaru's head, her teammates gasping.

They, after all, didn't know it was fake.

"You want it that freakin bad? Fine. Here you go. But now... we won't go easy on you! YOU PICKED ON THE WRONG TEAM OF GENIN!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Crazy: PLEASSEEE review! Do you like? No? Was this an interesting change? Please tell me!

Sakura: I have multi–colored eyes now...?

Crazy: Yup. It's pretty awesome.

Sakura: –sigh– whatever. Okay guys, here's a hint for one of the world's Sakura goes to.

There is the rabbit, there is the cat, then there is the mouse. The rabbit steals the mouse away... where to?

Can you guess?

And, since this was REALLy late, here is another.

He holds the power of the one that drifts through the space, creating new worlds as it goes.

Good luck!


	14. Chapter 14 Kratos' Deal?

Mysterious Mind

Chapter 14 Kratos' Deal?

Crazy: So. Its been crazy. Like seriously. A huge tornado touched down on our farm, while I was outside. I watched as it tore the roofs on buildings off. Apparently im amazingly lucky to be alive. Yep, completely normal. Should I go buy a lottery ticket?

Anyway as normal im not the owner of Naruto or any other anime. Simple.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––Kratos p.o.v––––––––––––––––––––––––

Inner Sakura looked at him with a bored smile. He hated having this damned creature within his mind, lurking in his conciousness. He hated the fact it was in his daughter's mind more than it being in his own.

It being his daughter's and son's savior didn't change the feelings of abhoration he felt towards it.

"So. You want to speak of the deal, hm?" Inner Sakura said in that imitation of his daughter's voice. His lip curled to reveal his teeth in a harsh snarl.

"Get out of her form. It's a mockery I shall not stand for!"

The damned being threw their head back, howling it's laughter. As it continued to laugh, Sakura's sweet trilling voice changed to a much deeper, huskier volume. It kept her form, but his voice no longer imitated his daughter's.

"Oh? And what will you do? Should you not treat me more kindly, old man? I did, after all, save your dearest children..."

"You may have saved them, but that does NOT atone for the things you have done you demon."

The demon's eyes narrowed, it's lips pulling done in a sick parody of his daughter's face. Kratos tensed. Even if it wasn't truly his daughter, seeing that look of disdain on her face directed at him sent a wave of hurt through him.

"Fine. Being in her body does grow tiresome anyway."

The demon's form shimmered, Sakura's face fading. There before Kratos stood a tall young man with a lean build. He had deep red eyes, pale skin, and straight blonde hair. He flipped a long strand out of his eyes, though their haunting red hue never left Kratos' form.

The demon paced slowly around Kratos, sidestepping so his body was continuously facing him. Kratos' eyes followed him sharply.

"So our dear little pinkete is remembering your sacrifices hmmm? Or, I should say she will be remembering it soon. And dear daddy doesn't want his precious little girl to hate him. After all, considering what you gave up in exchange for their lives, any young woman would hate you. Even one as sweet as our dear girl." He chuckled mockingly, red eyes flashing darkly beneath blond strands.

Kratos snarled "Do not refer to her as if you own her!"

He laughed "Ah but Kratos! That was part of the deal wasn't it?! _You_ _sold_ _your_ _daughter_ _to_ _us_ _in_ _exchange_ _for_ _her_ _life_, _and_ _for_ _Lloyd's_!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––with Sakura–––––––––––––––––––––––

"HYAAAAAAAA!" Sakura came down upon Orochimaru, both swords slicing down in a vicious arc, completely intending to rend the man in two. He dodged skillfully, Sakura's swords cutting some of his hair off and descending down into the branch he once stood on. Her golden chakra blazed all around her, making the branches and trees burst from the harsh pressure of the raw chakra.

Now this is what Orochimaru had wanted! For his prey to FIGHT BACK!

Sasuke aimed a kick at his knees while the Uzumaki went to tackle the man. Sakura let out waves of golden chakra towards him as he jumped away.

Attacks after attacks. Dodge after dodge. Orochimaru was a bit impressed, they fought with exceptional tenacity. Maybe the Uchiha boy would be of some use to him after all. Naruto sent a vicious punch at him, and he ducked, Sasuke sent a fireball at him and he jumped away. Sakura slammed her sword into the ground, a stream of golden power jutting from the ground and came straight for him. Perhaps they all could be of some use. Naruto finally landed an attack, the Kyuubi's power enlongating his nails into claws and red chakra slicing deep into Orochimaru's cheek.

Orochimaru grunted, breaking through the circle the genin had made for their consecutive attacks. Orochimaru watched them with critical golden eyes as his hand lifted to the blood sliding down his cheek. It was deep enough to leave a scar. His lips morphed into a twisted smile, eyes narrowing dangerously.

The girl came again, golden chakra flaring. Though that was interesting, Orochimaru didn't want it. There was something about the chakra. Whenever he was too close it was as though it burned him. Inside and out. It was amazingly powerful, but he was quite sure that golden power would have nothing but negative effects on him. It didn't even truly have the same feel as chakra. It was more raw, but also more focused. Taking over her body most likely wouldn't work. Really it was too bad. That strange power was so enticing...

He grabbed her black sword as it came dangerously close to his neck and they just watched each other, emotions darkly amused and weary respectively. She lifted her golden sword, slashing at his midsection, and he grabbed that one as well. She pulled futilely at the swords, but he held firmly. Then, he kicked her in her stomach. Her mouth opened in a gasp of pain and she soared back into a tree with enough force to knock her unconscious. The golden chakra slowly faded, but her crystals continued to blaze brightly. He looked at her swords contemplatively, fully intending on keeping them. Only to be surprised as they sent waves of their master's golden chakra through his arms. He growled at the feeling, as though his arms were being set on fire. He threw the swords at the girl in hopes that they would kill her. They disappeared mid–air, reappearing into her sheaths. No matter how much he would have loved to end the impudent girls life, he had other fish to fry.

Sasuke and Naruto doubled their efforts. Sasuke threw his kunai and shuriken all the while Naruto tried to barrage the older man in kicks and punches. Very few landed, but that was more than they were expecting. Sakura had weakened him with that blazing chakra. Naruto made another attempt, his confidence growing. Orochimaru grabbed his wrist, throwing the blond boy not far from where his teammate lay. He too was left limp, unconscious from the harsh impact with a tree.

Sasuke was now all alone, both his teammates incapacitated. He let out a roar of anger, charging at the snake–like man who just laughed at him. He punched in a flurry, anger hazing his judgement. Orochimaru just lifted his arms, guarding his face from the harsh blows. Sasuke flipped over Orochimaru, sending yet another fireball down at him. Orochimaru jumped away, continuing to dodge as the boy sent multiple fireballs.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

The boy had the nerve to yell at him. Orochimaru just laughed. He flashed behind the boy and backhanded him. Sasuke was soon on his stomach, Orochimaru's foot pinning him down.

"You are far weaker than your brother, but you will have to do. I have use of you and I can see you seek power. You hate it, don't you? That she is so much stronger than you are. That even the Uzumaki is more powerful. If you seek power, _TRUE_ power, seek me out. I know you will."

And so Sasuke was bitten, the mark staining his pale skin, the three black tomoes the forbidding sign of the future to come.

Orochimaru left them there, Sasuke screaming in pain. It wasnt long before he too was left unconscious.

Team 7 lay sprawled out across the forest, prone to the many enemies that surrounded them. The very enemies who were ready to do whatever necessary to take each other's scrolls.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––Kratos––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

"I did what I had to!"

"Maybe so, but none the less she will feel victimized. Lloyd forgave you simply because it didn't affect him and he believed you could help her. SHE however doesnt trust as blindly as he does. She likes to believe the best of people, but that's not the same as trust. Considering you gave her away to demons... well I can simply say she very well may never trust you again."

Kratos remained tense, wishing he could kill the demon. But it was in his mind, it held power here that Kratos hated to admit too. He crossed his arms over his chest, his customary scowl set in place. His cherry wood eyes spat fire at the young man who simply smirked in dark amusement.

"Sakura is my daughter. Even if she doesn't trust me she knows I would do anything to save her."

"But does that justify your actions? Will it, in her eyes?"

"I did what I had to."

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it, it's nothing but an excuse."

Kratos snarled. He hated that this demon had a point, and he hated even more that the demon was playing with him. He thought wistfully of his sword, wishing that he could abolish this damned creature.

The demon continued talking. "I know you wished to come here to see if I could delay the memories. But there will be no need for me to do so. She will not truly remember until the cruxis crystal fully absorbs into her skin. Until then she will see tid bits of the past, but won't be able to truly make anything of it. And as for the deal we both know it's irrevocable. There is nothing we want more from you than the darling little girl of yours."

Kratos' eyes glared through the demon knowing it's words to be the truth but not wanting to accept the words either. He turned his back to the demon. He wasn't going to give up. For Sakura, he would never give up.

"If that is the case then our time here is done."

"Indeed it is, pleasure speaking with you, Kratos." Mocking him. Always mocking him.

"I can not say the same. Go back to hell, demon lord Ratatosk."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––Sasuke P.O.V–––––––––––––––––––––––

Could that snake really offer him all of that? So much Power...

His brother could finally be knocked down a peg or two. Father would finally look on him with something other than scorn. Sakura would finally be less out of reach, they would be on the same level, and Naruto would be what he's always been, he would be weaker than Sasuke and still his best–not that he would admit it out loud–friend. He panted harshly as he drug his friends to a safer area. It wasn't so open as the three of them littered around in the trees, but instead a huge tree that he had found in a non–descript clearing. It was hollow on the inside and the opening was small, but just big enough for them to get through. Unless their enemies knew their exact location it would be hard to find them. Sakura's chakra was being hidden deep inside her, even in unconsciousness she was efficient. Naruto's was mostly drained from the fight with Orochimaru.

Sasuke was hiding his own chakra, but was having a hard time of it. The pain throbbing in his neck made it hard to concentrate. He leaned back against the bark of the tree, his hand pressing against the skin where the mark was in a feeble attempt to stifle the pain. He glanced down at Sakura suspiciously. Where had that chakra come from? He didn't know how to describe it, but it hadn't even felt like chakra. He reached a hand out to the one crystal that still glowed, albeit faintly, and lightly brushed his fingers across the smooth round surface. He flinched back, his fingers having suffered a quick shock. It was such a pure type of power, he didn't understand how Sakura could contain so much of it in her.

He grunted, deciding to leave the questioning for a later date. He closed his eyes tiredly, leaning his head against the bark of the tree.

He listened to the sounds around him, the wind blowing through the leaves. He sighed, hand still clutching at his mark.

...

Sasuke's ears perked when he heard a sound that was most certainly NOT made by the wind.

"Come out kids. We want your scroll!"

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Sakura and Naruto were out for the count, no way could they help him with these people. He glanced out the opening of the tree to find three sound ninjas. Suddenly his mark throbbed with blinding pain, and Sasuke's mouth opened in pained shock.

There was so much chakra, so much dark chakra, and Sasuke could only succumb to it.

Everything from there on was a blaze.

He felt himself step out of the tree, chuckling darkly.

He activated the sharingan, power flooding his veins like liquid silk.

And he liked it.

He smirked, despite the fact he had little control of himself.

He _ALWAYS_ wanted to be this powerful.

From there on he let his body move of it's own accord, laughing darkly as he finally got to feel stronger than others.

Then, all he could remember was the bright red blood and horrified screams.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––

A bit shorter than normal, yes. But was it any good? You tell me dear readers!

R&R


	15. Chapter 15 Of Dreams and Worries

Mysterious Mind chapter 15

Of Dreams and Worry

Crazy: Here we go!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

...

...

...

Dream...

A dream...

...

Isn't it?

...

...

She was seeing everything, but she felt so tired. She was in a gorgeous place, the grass a deep green, the sun shining brightly and soft white clouds drifting by. A waterfall in the distance, the sounds of crashing water reaching her ears.

She couldn't move.

Where was she?

She could feel things. The wind brushing her hair and her skin, the warm rays of the sun kissing her face.

Surely she wasn't dead.

She heard a distant sound...

"...dy!"

She heard huffing and puffing, the sounds of tiny feet as someone ran towards her.

She gasped as her father, her father of the shinobi world, suddenly appeared before her.

Kratos turned towards the noise, maroon hair highlighted beautifully by the sun. Cheerywood eyes slowly lowered , and Sakura's own eyes followed their path. Kratos smiled as gently as he could, eyes softening visibly.

"Daddy!"

Sakura stared down at the girl in shock. It was...

...Her?

But, this wasn't her childhood. She had never refered to Kratos as 'daddy'. Only ever 'dad' or 'father'. She had never lived anywhere like this either, not with her family. Konoha was beautiful to be sure, but nothing like this place. Not only that but child Sakura didn't have a crystal on her neck. Only her exphere. She had multi–colored eyes, one green the other deep blue. There was also a single cowlick of pink hair that curled up at the crown of her head and fell down in a curl near her cheek. Instead of fully pink the color faded and became a pale blue near the middle and down to the ends.

None the less, despite the noticeable differences, this child was most certainly Sakura herself.

The child Sakura smiled brightly, hands held behind her back. Her hair was mid–length, just long enough to hide what the child held. Sakura would guess herself to be five, maybe four. It was a possibility, Sakura had been speaking quite well by then.

Her high pitched, sweet little voice trilled "Guess what I have for you, daddy!"

Kratos chuckled, smiling indulgently. He kneeled down to as close to the child's level as he could. "What is it, Saku?"

The child pulled her hands from behind her back, revealing three little flowers. The petals were a striking maroon–red.

They looked just like...

"Daddy, they remind me of your hair!"

Kratos let out another chuckle, sighing in bemusement as his daughter tucked the flowers in his hair.

He reached out quickly, pulling his daughter onto his shoulders. Child–Sakura squealed in delight, her tiny hands gently intertwining into his hair.

"Come on Saku. Its time to go see Uncle Yuan, Uncle Mithos, and Auntie Martel."

"Really?! Uncle Mithos can show me how to use a kinwama again!"

"Kendama, Saku."

"Yeah that!"

–––––

– Sakura watched as they walked off, and the scene changed

–––––

She seemed to be in a house now, a family– mostly hers– chatting happily in the beautifully furnished living room.

A gorgeous woman with long green hair was smiling at Sakura's younger self, listening with admirable patience to the small pinkete's tales. Kratos was talking with a man with long blue hair that was tied in a ponytail, seemingly arguing. The two men would occasionally smile at the two kids in the room.

Speaking of kids, Lloyd was sitting in the middle of the room, play–fighting with a blond teen who just chuckled at the young brunette. Anna watched everything with keen brown eyes, sitting next to the green haired woman and little Sakura.

The whole scene was so happy, the picture of a big family that hadn't a worry in the world.

Even these three she didn't recognize were pulling at her heart, a strange sense of longing. Like she had once know them.

But that wasn't possible.

Her real childhood had been full of abuse, of pain. There wasn't any big happy family, so why did this all seem so...familiar?

–––––––

–Another scene change, Sakura frowned.

–––––––

Everything was dark, but it was the same field as the first scene. It was raining. The grass was dead, the clouds an ominous blue–gray. Not a peek of sunlight.

Child Sakura appeared again, seeming to be merely a year older.

Child Sakura stumbled as she walked, eyes distant. She tripped over her own feet, landing on her knees in the mud. She just kneeled there.

Sakura examined the child with confusion.

The crystal was there now, but it looked horrible. The skin around the mount was bright red and bloody. Her skin seemed to pucker grotesquely against the smooth surface of the golden mount. Her mismatched eyes were brimming with tears, but she never blinked. She merely stared in the distance.

"She."

Sakura frowned, the child seemed to be muttering something.

"She's dead... mommy and daddy have disappeared... Uncle Mithos tried to kill us... Uncle Yuan just watched... Nii–san fell off a cliff... Auntie Martel is dead..."

Sakura stared at herself in shock. What the hell...?

"...What is there left for me...? Everything... everyone... is gone..."

It was quiet for a long while afterward, with the exception of the child's now incoherent mumbling and the sound of rain. Sakura didn't know what to do. What was she seeing?

Then, suddenly, there was the noise of a quiet footstep.

Child Sakura didn't react.

"You are right, child. Nothing is left. Without Martel, there is no point. There is no light without my sister. But I can change that. I shall find a way."

...

Sakura couldn't see the owner of the new voice, not being able to move her body and see for herself.

Child Sakura's voice trembled "...A w–way...?"

"Yes, Saku–chi. You will be my pawn for that. Don't you want her back?" The voice was gentle, soothing. But it had the opposite effect on Sakura. It made her tense, unexplainable anger over his words coursing in her veins.

Child Sakura's eyes slowly drifted up to where the man was, turning her head and seemingly watching him over her tiny shoulder.

"...? Pawn? What do you mean...? Uncle Mithos...?"

"You, child, will help me bring back Martel."

"...Auntie...Marel..."

"Yes."

"...Okay."

–––––––––

–Another new Scene, Sakura watched with dismay. She didn't understand what was going on at all.

–––––––––

She was now in a burning city. Child–her was in front of her, back to her. She was taller now, and her hair was to her waist now.

Another back, much taller than her child self, stood just a bit further beyond her, all she could get as an identifier was his blond hair that reached his shoulder blades. The exact same shade as the teen's who had been playing with Lloyd.

"Che, pathetic."

The voice belonged to the man from before, this was definitely 'Uncle Mithos.'

"Sakura. Kill them. We have no use for this town or the pathetic humans here."

Child Sakura didn't say a word, simply lifting a hand.

Seconds passed and nothing happened.

Until,

The sky, dark with clouds and smoke, would clear in some places. Bright, blinding rays of golden light came down from the sky.

Destruction ensued.

Despite their beauty, the rays were complete destruction. Mithos rose a hand, making a barrier around the two of them, and the whole area exploded.

The two people turned around once the town was nothing but a crater, not one piece of evidence anything had ever been there. Sakura caught a glimpse of Mithos' bright blue eyes, but her attention was soon stolen by her younger self.

She was only a year younger than her current age, twelve.

And she terrified Sakura.

That was her face, and her body.

But that was NOT HER.

One eye was a deep red, the other purple. They were completely... without life.

As though her soul wasn't there.

––––––––

–the scene changed one more time

––––––––

This time she was in a tower. Lloyd stood before her now fifteen year old self. She was still seemingly soulless, and Kratos was there as well. He stood next to Lloyd, and they both stared at Sakura in horror.

Mithos' voice, loud with anger, sounded from above her.

"YOU ALL WILL DIE! I HAVE NO USE FOR ANY OF YOU ANYMORE! ALL I NEED IS MARTEL! ILL KILL YOU ALLLLLL!"

Kratos attacked Mithos far above her where she could not see, a flash of blue the only thing she noticed before he was out of her sight. Lloyd ran at her other form, who lashed out at him.

"Please, Imouto! Im not trying to hurt you!"

The two of them, seemingly dancing in their dangerous display, their dual swords clashing.

Lloyd managed to get a hit on her, pushing her to the ground. He started to work before Sakura could retaliate against him. He pulled something out of his pocket, and slammed it against the crystal at her neck.

Sakura's form stilled closing her eyes in pain, but Kratos and Mithos continued to fight above their heads.

Sakura's form opened her eyes, the normal colors as they had been before Mithos found her. Peridot green, sapphire blue.

"B–brother...?"

Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief, close to crying. "Sakura...!"

"NOOO!" Kratos yelled.

"ILL BE RID OF THEM!" Mithos. He was now before the two teens, his hands filled with a pure power, much like the golden rays her other form had used, like she herself had used fighting Orochimaru.

If that were to hit the two of them they would certainly die. And she had this sickening feeling that it would. In their little fight Lloyd and Sakura had dropped their swords. They couldnt react fast enough. There was no way...

"RATATOSK! DO IT!"

From there everything became black.

–––

–Naruto's P.O.V

–––

He had just woken up, a yawn escaping him.

Ughh... that was a good nap!

But he could reaallly use a good bowl of ramen right about now.

Wait... he felt like he was forgetting something.

What was it...?

...

Girly hair...

OH SHIT!

He shot up from his position, screaming "SAKURA–CHAN! TEME!"

He examined the area. He was in a tree?

He looked down and next to him where Sakura lay, her body curled in a ball. She was awake, but her eyes were unseeing, far away from here.

He hesitantly reached forward and shook her shoulder, calling her name gently. Her now mismatched gaze slowly focused, finding Naruto. She blinked a few times opening her mouth slightly.

Her voice cracked with some type of emotion he couldn't decipher, "Nar–uto...?"

"Hey. Sakura–chan, what happened? Where's the teme?"

"...I am not sure. I woke not long before you."

The two started to stand, Naruto helping her.

The two jumped in surprise when they heard the Uchiha's voice from behind them. "Hey. You're awake."

The two turned towards their teammate who was covered in blood, his eyes containing a strange dark glint. Sakura gave him a wary glance. She simply nodded her head in affirmation.

"Hey, Teme! Where did you go! Whats with the blood?!"

The black haired boy rolled his eyes in annoyance at the blond. "Sakura, I have the second scroll. You still have the first, right?"

She simply nodded again.

Naruto was surprised "Wait, then what was that scroll you threw?"

Sakura smiled slightly a him, Sasuke frowning in distaste. She was treating Sasuke coldly, but Naruto the same as ever. She SHOULD be grateful. He got the second scroll! "Decoy. I would never throw the real scroll, Naruto."

"You have explaining to do, Sakura."

She turned surprised eyes to Sasuke. "Over what?"

"Your eyes."

She frowned at Sasuke, a sharp glare pointed at him. "What of them!"

"One has changed color!" Naruto shouted, wanting an answer as well.

Her eyes widened, body stiffening, "To what color?!" She demanded. She seemed so... tense.

"Blue." Sasuke grunted.

She froze, thinking of something, Naruto started to grow worried. "I–I don't know. (The two boys sent her dubious stares) I mean it. I don't know what's going on, but dad may be able to explain."

Sasuke sighed, "And what of that chakra you used. You've always had golden chakra, but it was different. It was more... raw. And it was just bursting from your crystals."

Sakura groaned, bringing a delicate hand to her face, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Look. I don't know. I'm not supposed to know until i'm sixteen, a least not with my crystals. As for the chakra, that is just what my family has. It's... just a trait we share."

Naruto had just absorbed what the two were saying, frowning at his friend. Naruto was worried for his long time crush, she seemed so distant.

Sasuke shrugged, "Let's get going to the tower then."

Naruto and Sakura simply nodded, having forgotten to demand the story behind the second scroll and Sasuke's blood soaked clothes.

Sakura remained closed off the whole way, lost in her thoughts.

She didn't even glare at them when they started to fight. Naruto sent worried glances at her back the whole journey, all went ignored.

So too did Sasuke's angry glares at her back.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

R&R please, I can't improve without some feedback!


	16. Chapter 16 Ino vs Sakura

Mysterious Mind

Chapter 16 Ino vs. Sakura

Crazy: Hi, bye, whoo, boo! Thanks for any and all favorites and reviews. You guys are all awesome! Things are thickening a bit, hm? Sakura's story starts to become her own. What will happen now? Welllll... only I know!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Sakura Haruno was less than pleased. All within one day her life along with her teammate's had been threatened, she had a bunch of strange dreams, her body was burning from the usage of so much power at one time, her eyes have randomly changed color to match her dismal dreams, Sasuke was giving her some extremely bad vibes since she woke up,and to top the shit cake of the day, here was that suspicious creep.

Kabuto.

Him and his stupid silver hair. Not that she actually had a problem with the color, but there was something unexplainable. Sakura could not stand him, every fiber in her body recoiled in his mere presence. Every instinct the young girl had told her to get the HELL AWAY from him. Right now.

But he, of course, didn't seem to have any intention of doing so. Much to Sakura's extreme chagrin he seemed fully intent on staying in their presence, so she would need to remain vigilant. She was not letting this jerk put them in danger as well. Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke were her enemies right now, and she was even a bit hesitant to place Sasuke under the trust meter at the moment. Something serious was going on with him. And if there is one thing Sakura knew to do it was trust her own instincts. Sakura watched the two males in question critically, hand pressed against her crystal in an attempt to hide it's golden hue.

Kabuto smiled, Sakura's mind screamed at her 'FAKE!', and almost cooed "Ahh! If it isn't the little genin from before! How is it going?"

Naruto, ever the friendly one, hopped forward "We're heading to the tower!"

"Ah, so you have the scrolls already, do you? Too bad. And I was so hoping to help you."

Sasuke glared, also suspicious of the silver–haired teen, prompted by Sakura's extremely terse aura towards the man. "Help? We're enemies. What could you possibly gain from helping us?"

Kabuto started to say something only to be interrupted by the pinkete "That's the thing, Sasuke. He does not have anything to gain. Let us not dawdle. We must proceed."

Kabuto sent the pinkete a surprised, slightly angered look. "What's the rush!"

She glared at him, her eyes meeting his directly. He stared at the now mismatched eyes, startled. "The rush is I shall not take any more chances. I do not trust anyone in this forsaken forest, especially you."

Sasuke nodded his head shortly, dragging Naruto by his arm to where Sakura was heading.

They made a straight shot for the tower, Sakura occasionally stopping them to avoid unnecessary battles. Sasuke glared daggers into her back. She was fully aware of it as well. Not that she cared. It was a nice change from his constant flaunting to gain her attention.

They were just outside the tower, and Sakura turned on her heel, meeting Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto watched the two of them, for once quietly.

"You are angry with me."

"I am. Ever since you woke up you've been treating me like a pest!"

"How astute of you. Although, I dare say that your wording is less than eloquent. I am simply wary of you. Can I truly be blamed? When we woke, you were drenched in blood, which I did not fail to notice you left unexplained. You then you attacked me with questions. I am less then pleased with recent events, I have plenty of inquisitions of my own. I don't know what's going on with me and I do not appreciate the fact that I seem to know so little of what is happening."

Sasuke froze, watching her with a slight frown. The dark glint was still there, but so was the gentle Sasuke that she was used to. He gave her a slightly worried frown. "I– Sorry."

She shook her head. She was relieved he seemed to be calming down, but here was still an edge to her teammate. Therefore she would continue to treat him with a certain level of caution, as she believed it was warranted. "Are we ready to enter the tower?"

Naruto, now that the serious conversation was over, returned to his normal exuberant self. "Yeah! Lets go, lets go! I cant wait to see what the next test is! Ohhh! Im just itching for a good fight!"

Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes and smirking. He froze momentarily, touching his neck tenderly. Sakura was far too tired by now to inquire over this seemingly menial action. As far as she could tell all three of them had suffered from the harsh onslaught via Orochimaru. If he did not wish to openly volunteer his pains she would not interfere. She was far too tired to really worry over much but about what was to happen.

––––

–inside the tower

––––

Sasuke gasped, "Drop the scrolls! They are summoning!"

Naruto and Sasuke threw the scrolls down to the ground as though they were on fire, Sakura watching lackadaisically from behind the two boys. It was not intrinsic for her to involve herself for the moment, she knew they were not in danger, or at least not from this person.

Iruka would never hurt them, after all.

Said man appeared out of the smoke, smiling cheerily at the three genin. He and Naruto were soon enthralled in a rather lively conversation including Iruka taking Naruto out for ramen. Sakura was not interested, and intentionally tuned out their loud voices, leaning on a pillar not far from the three males.

She promptly allowed herself to think more deeply upon more taxing problems.

Sakura was not sure what to make of her dreams, nor was she liking that her eyes now matched the description of the child from said dreams. The only thing missing now to match the two of them perfectly was the single stray strand of hair that faded to blue.

Sakura tugged at a strand of pale pink hair that dangled haphazardly into her face, reiterating to herself that that had yet to happen. Much to her relief. She wasn't quite sure how much more change she could take. Imagine, the ever uncaring pinkete thrown over the edge by her hair changing color part way through. Hmph. She would never hear the end of it from Lloyd, or her inner for that matter.

Speaking of inner, it had been a long while since the being had made a presence in her thoughts. Normally she was a regular fixation in her mind, constantly adding her opinion on every situation, how odd that she wasn't around now. Sakura decided not to dwell on it, having far too much to worry about already. Inner would be back when she so felt like it, of that the pinkete was sure. It would be irrational to believe that she was constantly around. She had always tended to come and go as she so pleased, ever since Sakura was a young girl.

Sakura gracefully pushed herself off of the pillar, walking past the three males who had seemingly forgotten her presence. Perhaps being so easily forgotten should have offended her, but Sakura was uninterested in their proceedings. Until there was danger Sakura would remain distant. Always has. Always will. She would suspect that her teammates were well aware of her habits by now, for this behavior was nothing new. Sakura took after Kratos in that way. Until danger was present she would go out of her way to remain unnoticed.

Perhaps that is what has kept him alive for this long. Sakura would not doubt it. She entered the bathroom, washing some blood off of her hands. She cupped them, watching soundly as a small amount of water pooled there in her palms. She splashed her face, rubbing blood and dirt away from her pale skin. Her eyes met her own in the mirror, finding the mismatched gaze there to be rather unsettling.

Sakura brushed her fingers through her long hair in frustration.

Amaterasu decided to interject at that moment. 'Sakura–chan! Be nice to your pretty hair!'

Sakura smiled slightly, her fingers untangling from the pale strands.

'Better!'

It was not often that her swords felt like talking to her. But they always helped her feel better when they deemed too. They were sentient beings after all, and her friends. Just as Kratos' Ifreet was and so were Lloyd's swords, Flamberge and Icifer.

Tsukiyomi decided to pipe up as well. 'Gah, its nice to finally have some peace and quiet. Your teammates are too damn loud.'

Sakura frowned, something occurring to her, silently asking the two swords what they knew about what happened to Sasuke after she was knocked out.

The two were quiet, but Amaterasu finally spoke up. 'You aren't gonna like it.'

She didn't need to like it, she needed to know.

Tsukiyomi snorted in derision. 'The Uchiha brat got a freaky hickey from the snake. It seems to be driving him insane. While you were out he got the second scroll from a team that tried to attack us. His hickey mark thing started pulsating and he literally tore them apart. The chakra he used was incredibly dark. What's worse is he seemed to like it. He was laughing as he tore them limb from limb.'

Sakura blanched, closing her eyes. She rested her head in her hands, elbows planted on the sinks sides. That was less than settling.

'Told ya you wouldn't like it.' Amaterasu grumbled.

Sakura let out a strangled giggle. She was going to seem insane to anyone who came in, not that it really mattered to her. Promptly pushing herself up she walked out of the room, almost bumping into the sand kunoichi, Temari.

Sakura simply bowed elegantly, apologizing for her near blunder, never once actually meeting the older girl's eyes. She continued her intention of leaving, the blond girl watching the small pinkete go without a word. Sakura soon found herself sitting on the rails that were high above where the battles were to proceed. It was as Anko had said, the numbers had been cut in more than half. Not that she had doubted her words. A test such as this one would not be easy.

She felt a presence behind her and turned her head slightly, eyeing the male behind her. It was yet another from Sunagakure. The red haired one, his name having slipped her mind. Her one green eye met his own pale green eyes. They simply stayed like that, staring at one another with curiosity.

The boy asked in a rather guttural voice, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

That earned a half smile from the pinkete who turned her head so that she now stared at the crystal mounted on her hand. She gently rubbed the crystal with her other hand, feeling the smooth surface underneath her fingers.

"Is there a reason I ought to be afraid?"

"Yes." Such a simplistic reply.

"I see."

He didn't say anything more after that, watching the pinkete's back with quiet interest. This was one of the only people he had ever met that Shukaku didn't feel the need to kill. He was wary of the change, but was happy that the demon wasn't screaming death at him as per usual. The two genin simply stayed there in a comfortable silence.

–––

–thirty minutes later

–––

"Sakura." Kakashi, huh? She was slightly pleased, and disappointed, she managed to hide her sudden change in appearance from her sensei. She had remained near Gaara, having finally remembered the boy's name, along with his two siblings. Kankuro had long since given up on flirting with the pinkete and instead admired her from the side. Temari had tried to strike up a conversation out of the small pinkete, though the answers she received were vague, short. They left Sakura as a mystery in the other genins' minds. Just as she wished to remain.

If she was a mystery to her own teammates, why would she be an open book to potential enemies?

Her two teammates had already fought their battles, Sasuke having won. The so called 'hickey' as Tsukiyomi had placed it had revealed itself in his battle. Sakura was extremely worried by the effects it seemed to have upon the boy. Kakashi had disappeared with him after his battle, reappearing to watch half of Naruto's battle and inform the two that Sasuke was safe in the hospital. That hadn't eased Sakura's worries in the slightest, but at least it had consoled Naruto to a certain degree.

It would seem it was now her turn. Kakashi pointed past her nose, directing her attention towards the board.

Sakura Haruno

vs.

Ino Yamanaka.

Ah, so the Yamanaka was her opponent? That could prove bothersome. Mind control wasn't exatly on her list of things she wished to experience. The pinkete pushed herself off the railing, falling to the floor below. She landed lightly on her feet, watching as the young blond girl made her way down the stairs.

The two now faced off in the middle of the room, Sakura's arm crossed and her hair having been pushed down to hide her single blue eye. Her level stare examined the blond with a harsh scrutiny. Ino was now glaring openly at the small, deceivingly frail looking pinkete. Sasuke was not present, so there was no need for false affections.

The man coughed and announced that the two girls may begin their fight.

The two remained still.

Ino suddenly pointed at the pinkete angrily, her eyebrows slanted harshly in an angry frown. Now was her chance to finally put the other girl in her place.

"You! All these years, I've had to pretend to like you! Pretend that you being around MY Sasuke didn't piss me off! Pretend that I would actually want to be friends with a freak like you! Now I can finally get back at you! Today, I am going to prove that you aren't so great, that I am far better! I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU, YOU UGLY BIG FOREHEADED FREAK!"

...

...

Ino was quite sure that by the silence all around she had made her point clear. She would bet the pink haired bitch would run out crying now–

"Is that all?" She froze.

"W–what?!"

"If you wish to use your anger to fight me, very well. That is your choice. But do not be a fool. Sasuke is my friend, nothing more. Take your petty jealousies elsewhere. I have no interest in fighting a girl blinded by her own affections."

"I–I"

"Overconfidence breeds carelessness. Sasuke suffers from that as well. He has far too much pride, and far too much greed. You, too, suffer from such a weakness."

"Like you're so perfect!"

"Don't be foolhardy. I have my own weaknesses, but I go to lengths to try and let them affect only myself. I will not be a burden upon others for my own short comings."

"Just! SHUT! UP!"

Ino ran at Sakura, fully intending to punch her into oblivion. Who did she think she was?! Sakura simply caught it, not even flinching. She stared Ino right in her eyes.

"Im going to try to help you. Take what I say into consideration for your future benefit."

Ino sent another punch with the fist that wasn't being held. Sakura caught that one as well.

"Mistake number one. Do not fight with anything but resolve and the belief in yourself. Using emotion as a catalyst when you aren't sure of your own intentions will never work."

Sakura kneed her in the stomach, Ino bent over gasping in pain. Sakura twisted her arms up and behind her, and promptly threw her off to the side. Ino lay in a heap, trying to get back up. She charged at Sakura, who simply watched her with that same calm stare.

"Mistake number two. Don't waste words. I struggle with this myself at times, but try your best to stay focused on what is happening before you. Screaming your feelings distracts from your purpose. Remain constantly aware of what is around you and of your enemy. All else should become secondary to survival."

Ino tried to sweep her legs from beneath her, she merely jumped and landed on her leg, pinning her there. Ino pulled out a kunai and stabbed the girl's leg in an attempt to free herself. The pinkete just stared at the blood without care. Her foot pushed down even more on Ino's leg, earning a strangled gasp.

"Mistake number three."

Sakura leaned down slightly, her hair moving just enough to reveal her glowing, multi–colored eyes. They burned into Ino's own, and she could only stare in shock at the beauty of the bright eyes.

"Never charge in blazing like an inferno. Always strategize. 99% of a battle is won in the preparation, the actual fight is more of a formality. You never stood a chance as you were."

Then Sakura pulled out Tsukiyomi, placing the blades tip at the other girl's neck.

"Concede defeat."

Ino, having lost the ability to speak in her terror, simply nodded, raising her hand to symbolize her forfeit.

Sakura pulled her sword away, putting it back in it's plain brown sheath. She held out a delicate hand, helping the other girl to her feet.

She didn't let go of the taller girl's hand. She met the eyes of her opponent, watching the surprise there as she smiled gently.

"You could be very strong, so long as you take heed to my words. In fact, I would be happy to help you. You remind me of myself, when I still exhibited my weakness to the world."

She let go of the other girl's hand, but kept her own extended.

"I would be happy to help you, if you would be my friend. Deal?"

Ino stared down at the girls hand, hesitant.

She didn't really want to accept in some ways. In every right she should slap the hand away in disgust. That was what her pride was telling her... but...

'You could be very strong.'

No one had ever said that to her, not even her sensei or her parents. Sakura was the first to actually believe she could be strong. Not even her father seemed to have faith in Ino's strength. And, for that alone, Ino couldn't help but want to be friends with the pinkete. To forgive any hate that had spawned over Sakura being everything Ino wanted to be, for being friends with the boy Ino felt so strongly for. Sakura... she was cold, amazingly strong, smart, and so striking in appearance.

But she could also be kind, and generous.

Ino couldn't really let her pride take this opportunity from her.

She took the smaller, soft hand in her own.

"Deal."

–––––––––––––––––––

Any good? R&R and let me know.


End file.
